PARA ATRAER A UN HECHICERO PERDIDO EN EL TIEMPO
by dragonazabache
Summary: tras ver de nuevo al Dr. HENRY SCOTT, robin nunca penso que seria por ultima vez, tampoco penso que una serie de extraños suceso rodearian a su equipo, ¿un libro familiar sera el origen de todo esto? y ¿porque de repente robin muestra poderes que se supone no tenia?
1. Chapter 1

_SALUDANDOTE POR ÚLTIMA VEZ_

_ya estoy de vuelta con este nuevo fic, que espero sea de su agrado, actualizare por semana pero espero tardarmemenos _

_DISCLAIMER; los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus autores y a DC comics yo solo invente la historia_

Los titanes se encontraban en su pizzería favorita charlando y divirtiéndose después de haber vencido Cinderblock, uno de tantos villanos de jump city, había sido una batalla difícil y por mucho dura por suerte habían salido ilesos de la batalla, pero ninguno de ellos quería cocinar o dejar cocinar (N.A; dígase lo último de starfire -_-'), por lo que decidieron ir a la ya tan conocida pizzería.

-se me ocurre que podríamos pedir dos pizzas vegetarianas para llevar- dijo alegremente B.B

-¡Ni lo sueñes ¡serán de carne!- soltó horrorizado su amigo cibernético con la idea

-¡vegetariana!- contesto este imaginándose el horror de verse en aquellas pizzas

-¡carne!- grito exasperado, mientras los otros tres titanes se observaron y con señas se retaron a un piedra, papel y tijeras en donde el perdedor de el desafío fue el joven líder, quien observo a sus amigos discutir y se dirigió a pedir las pizzas a su gusto (cuidando claro que sus amigos no arremetieran contra él , que claro eso no pasaría por muchas razones), se encontraba tan tranquilo observando la pelea que no se percato de que una persona que caminaba en su dirección, lo que provocó un choque

-lo siento -se disculpo robín

-No hay problema yo tampoco me fije- dijo un hombre casi de la edad de su mentor

-¡¿DOCTOR SCOTT?!

-¡¿Robín?!-ambos estaban muy sorprendidos de verse -¿Qué milagro que te dejas ver a la luz de la día?- pregunto con humor recordando la última vez que lo vio trabajando al lado del caballero de la noche

-ahora es diferente – le respondió del mismo modo- vivo aquí con unos amigos

-¿y Batman?

-el sigue en ciudad ghotham

-¿rumbos distintos?- pregunto serio esta vez

-si- respondió sin molestarse en la actitud del hombre-nos vemos algunas veces

-es bueno escuchar eso- en ese momento cuatro chicos igual o más extraños que robín se acercaban

-viejo star y raven me dicen que tu escogerás las pizzas, ¡¿Por qué?! T.T –interrumpió el meta morfo con cascadas en los ojos

-tus amigos, supongo - dijo divertido el doctor, a un apenado petirrojo que deseaba ahorcar a su verde amigo por la tonta interrupción

-aunque me pese – refiriéndose solo a chico bestia

-¿interrumpimos algo?- hablo inocentemente la joven tamaraniana

-Chicos déjenme presentarles al DOCTOR HENRY SCOTT, doctor déjeme presentarle a mis amigos, STARFIRE

-Es glorioso conocerlo- hablo la aludida con su habitual sonrisa

-RAVEN- siguió el líder

-Un gusto – declaro la gótica en su tono sombrío, el hombre sonrió

-CYBORT-señalo a su amigo mitad maquina

-¿Usted es el autor del libro MAGIA, CIENCIA Y OTROS ARTILUGIOS?- pregunto emocionado el titán cibernético

- Así es, ¿espero te haya agradado el libro?

-Gustarme, lo he leído más de cinco veces y ya voy por la sexta y eso que tengo el libro bien grabado en mi sistema, es bastante interesante

-Te lo agradezco pero te recomiendo los secretos de la alquimia, es más un libro de ciencia que de magia y en cierta manera me recuerda a ti- el titán metálico se sonrojo al escuchar la comparación, tendría que leer ese libro

-Por ultimo pero no por ello menos importante, CHICO BESTIA

-Un honor y lamento haber interrumpido de ese modo n/n- dijo el titán peli verde, que paso a rojo de la vergüenza

-Si no es mucho molestar, ¿de dónde se conocen?- pregunto la gótica

-GOTHAM – respondieron los dos en el acto, al darse cuenta de la situación rieron y robín le dio paso para que el doctor contara la historia

-bueno resulta que años atrás estuve en peligro de perder un libro muy importante a manos de una hechicera con máscara y su hijo de vestimenta medieval, cuando su amigo y Batman intervinieron, de no ser por ellos estaría en serios problemas

-ni Batman ni yo entendimos la importancia del libro y usted no permitió que fuera puesto bajo el resguardo de la bóveda especial del señor BRUCE WAYNE – recordó robín

-no podía hacerlo, el libro es muy importante y no me pertenece, sus dueños son muy importantes – "uno de ellos aun no encuentro" pensó para sí – dejar el libro en otras manos, hubiera sido una descortesía de mi parte a quien me lo encargo

-lo mismo nos dijo ese dia y tampoco nos dijo quienes eran para sugerírselos- seguía evocando robín

-ese amigo mío es un secreto muy importante

-pero si esa mujer quiso el libro como para tomarse la molestia de querer matarlo…- comenzó a sospechar raven – y es una hechicera significa … que el libro contiene magia… magia muy poderosa

- exacto el libro es muy importante, una reliquia familiar que tiene una eternidad de vida – explico el doctor a los jóvenes

-los dueños entonces deben ser muy, pero muuy viejos – dijo B.B recibiendo un zape departe de RAVEN

- heemmm…no, no jovencito, no – contesto el doctor al observar el golpe que le propinara la gótica – de hecho tienen aproximadamente su misma edad

-pero usted dijo que el libro tenía una eternidad, auch- se quejo B.B cuando sintió el siguiente golpe de su compañera

- el libro tiene una eternidad bobo- recrimino molesta Raven – además el doctor Scott dijo que el libro era una reliquia familiar – recordó la chica de añil a su compañero verde – es de suponer que el libro pasa de generación en generación

-si es verdad – dijo el doctor dándole la razón, pero con una gota en la nuca, tal vez el chico seria su próximo paciente, era lo más probable si la chica seguía masacrándolo como seguía

-cambiando de tema, ¿Qué hace en jump city?, no es que me desagrade su presencia pero es… extraño- pregunto robín un tanto intrigado y claro para no ser mas apenado por su amigo

-vine por negocios con unos amigos y mi hija- aclaro el doctor Scott a su amigo

-ignoraba que tuviera una hija – se sorprendió robín del descubrimiento

-estuvo en un internado por algún tiempo, pero como ni a ella ni a mí nos agrado la separación, **decidí sacarla de ahí, los internados tienen sus cosas buenas, pero no dejan margen para la **_**unión**__ familiar_

-en eso tiene razón- dijo recordando una época en la que Bruce decidió internarlo, a él no le gusto la experiencia no era que no hiciera amigos, más bien había echado de menos a Bruce y Alfred durante ese corto tiempo aunque claro no lo diría abiertamente y Bruce menos

-bueno muchacho me despido, espero verte pronto a ti y a tus amigos- decía el doctor mientras despeinaba un poco al chico

-lo mismo digo- y así se despidieron

-ahora sí, vamos por esas pizzas vegetarianas- hablo B.B animado

-¡de carne!-contesto molesto cybor

-¡vegetariana!

-¡de carne!

- las vegetarianas son mas nutritivas y aportan vitaminas y minerales al organismo- explicaba chico bestia con una pizarra sacada de quien sabe donde, contraje de profesor

- las de carne aportan carbohidratos necesarios para el organismo- explico cybor con otra pizarra y también vestido de catedrático

- ¡yo he sido todos esos carbohidratos que te comes! – se molesto chico bestia mientras entre él y cybor saltaban chispas rojas para después seguir con su pelea en la pizzería, starfire y raven se encargaban de separar a sus amigos mientras robín pedía las pizzas inmediatamente antes de que sus amigos acabaran con el local

-Hola chicas algo nuevo- dijo el doctor al entrar a la residencia con pizzas en mano y ver a sus amigas muy concentradas

- nada Henry, lo siento – dijo una mujer de pelo castaño y piel blanca

- y eso que usamos la sangre de Rachel en este cuarzo- dijo otra mujer de el mismo tono de pelo, pero piel más blanca

- Tal vez por eso no funcione – apareció otra mujer con unas limonadas en una bandeja y vasos al igual que las dos damas anteriores tenía el pelo castaño pero ella era morena clara- es la sangre de Rachel, no de la persona que buscamos

- pero somos gemelos – tomo la palabra una adolecente que bajaba las escaleras- eso debería ayudar

-¡hija¡- suspiro el doctor – no lo malentiendas Phoeve no lo quiso decir de la forma en que crees y aunque son gemelos, genéticamente sus rasgos son un poco diferentes, aun para la magia es difícil separar eso, además si tomamos en cuenta que desconocemos a tu hermano, ustedes no se han visto desde que tenían dos días de nacidos

-también toma en cuenta que tal vez el no sepa nada de su verdadera condición- agrego Paiper

-Paiper tiene razón nosotras no mostramos tener signos de magia hasta que fuimos mayores- le aclaro Phoeve a la joven- el podría no mostrar ningún signo de magia

-pero yo si lo mostré- insistió Rachel esperanzada

-pero tu si llegaste a salvo con migo, a ti si te pude educar- y tras estas palabras suspiro – Rachel, no sé porque o que provocó que nos separaran, lo único que sé es que tu hermano se mueve

-quisiera que lo nos conto ágata fuera más especifico- hablo la joven con gran pena recordando lo contado una vez por la propia Ágata cuando esta se entero de su origen

FLASH BACK

Una mujer rubia vestida de azul entraba a la mansión de un joven Henry con un bebe en brazos

-¡Ágata que bueno que llegaste!, pero ¿y Hannah?

-¿no ha llegado?- pregunto preocupada la dama

-no, ¿Qué paso?- comenzó a asustarse el joven

-nos descubrieron Henry, nos trataron de acorralar y Hannah sugirió separarnos, uso sus poderes para que pudiéramos escapar por desgracia ella tenía al otro niño y no pudo entregármelo a tiempo pensé que estaría aquí, yo solo pude traer a la niña- explicaba la pobre joven temblando ante la impotencia

-¡no puede se!¡- exclamo el joven con horror- ay que encontrarlos – y así Ágata le entrego la niña al joven y salió volando del lugar, Henry con la niña en brazos solo la vio alejarse

-GARDENIA, DAILAN perdónenos- dijo a la nada

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-cuando encontraron a Hannah estaba muy maltrecha, solo pudo decir que en el intento de salvar al bebe lo había dejado cerca de varias jaulas con animales

-y desde entonces no has dejado de buscarlo en cada zoológico del mundo, entre sus antiguos trabajadores…sin aun conseguirlo- termino la oración Rachel

-lo lamento hija

-no te lo estoy reprochando, es solo que todo esto me enfurece

-lo sé, ¿por qué no comemos las pizzas antes de que se nos enfríen?- trato de animar a su hija- por cierto me tope con Robín

-¿el chico que junto a Batman te ayudo a proteger el libro?- pregunto Rachel

-el mismo, resulta que ahora es líder de un grupo en jump city llamado jóvenes titanes, se encargan de proteger a las personas

-casi lo que asemos nosotras- dijo Peig animada

- en cierto modo son una familia, ya que por lo que pude observar se tratan como a una

-¿en qué piensas Peig?- pregunto Phoeve, al ver que su hermana repentinamente se encontraba en otro mundo

- me puse a pensar, ¿no les parece raro?

-¿Qué es raro Peig?- pregunto nuevamente Phoeve

-Hannah dijo que dejo al niño cerca de unas jaulas con animales, cuando lo buscaron en el zoológico de la ciudad el bebe ya no se encontraba y se mueve constantemente, Henry tu dijiste que al principio creyeron que la fuente lo había capturado, ¿no es verdad?

-eso es cierto- contesto Henry- pero se descarto esa idea cuando la fuente fue destruida por ustedes, de tenerlo la fuente se hubiera hecho cargo de hacerlo una poderosa arma y entonces si no la contaríamos, además en un enfrentamiento pidieron a los bebes, no a uno, sino a los dos- se puso a meditar Henry evocado aquella particular batalla

-pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto Paiper un tanto asustada por la respuesta

-¿desde cuándo los animales o personas del zoológico cambian tanto de lugar?, ¿Qué tal si no fuera un zoológico donde dejaron al bebe?, ¿y si fuera ….

-malas noticias – apareció un hombre rubio y de cabellera rubia y tés blanca entre luces- el enemigo detecto nuestra búsqueda tenemos que irnos

-¿Cómo que detectaron la búsqueda?, ¿Leo de que hablas?- pregunto Paiper asustada

-detectaron a Rachel, los ancianos nos previenen, dicen que podrían enviar demonios a matarnos

- eso no sería una novedad- hablo Phoeve con sarcasmo- siempre lo hacen

-¿creen que detectaron a mi hermano?- antes de que alguien pudiera contestar de la nada un fuerte viento se hiso presente, echando abajo la fuerte puerta de roble y lanzo a todos en diferentes direcciones, al levantar el rostro el doctor Scott vio con horror a su enemigo

-no... tú no- dijo con el rostro desencajado

hola de nuevo, ya regrese con esta nueva historia, espero que les agrade añadi nuevos personajes pero habra un poco de crosover para darle sazon a la historia, estoy planeando hacer la continuación de "como conquistar a un chico frio en cinco pasos", yo tambien me quede con la intriga de como quedaron las cosas con diana y brunito n.n'', ya les avisare sobre ello y recuerden espero sus criticas


	2. LLAMADOS Y FUNERALES

DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus autores y a DC comics, al igual que los personajes de hechiceras (me disculpo con el autor por no averle dado su lugar desde el principio), yo solo invente la trama

A ESTA HORA Y EN ESTE MOMENTO, CONVOCO A MI SANGRE, TRAELA AHORA DEVUELBEMELA, TE PIDO AL INSTANTE, SANGRE CON SANGRE JUNTAS DEBEN DE ESTAR, LLAMALO DE MI NO LO ALEJES, TRAEMELO YA.

Con velas en una mesa y un caso especial al que iba echando diferentes hierbas y unas gotas de su sangre con la ayuda de una daga especial Rachel conjuraba un hechizo y lo hacía constante

A ESTA HORA Y EN ESTE MOMENTO, CONVOCO A MI SANGRE, TRAELA AHORA DEVUELBEMELA, TE PIDO AL INSTANTE, SANGRE CON SANGRE , JUNTAS DEBEN DE ESTAR, LLAMALO DE MI NO LO ALEJES, TRAEMELO YA.

De pronto las llamas crecieron y se sintió una brisa reconfortante

-sabes que no funcionara, ¿verdad?- pregunto un hombre en el marco de la puerta

Pero... lo extraño Leo... lo extraño mucho-decía la joven dolida

-lo sé pequeña pero será mejor que descanses- dijo serrando el libro – mañana será un día muy largo- ante aquellas palabras Rachel suspiro pesadamente

-claro que será pesado, será el funeral de mi padre- con lagrimas en los ojos salió del cuarto dejando un libro muy parecido al libro de las sombras, solo que no tenía la famosa triqueta y era excesivamente grueso, una brisa suave entro y el libro se abrió en una página, la pagina que Rachel se encontraba leyendo, en su dolor por regresar el tiempo y rescatar a su padre, solo que ningún hechizo le ayudaria, habia encontrado algunos pero existia la probabilidad de que las consecuensias fueran catastroficas, buscando encontro un hechizo en el cual se recitaba

PARA ATRAER A UN HECHICERO PERDIDO EN EL TIEMPO

A la mañana siguiente en la torre "T" todo se encontraba normal, chico bestia y cybor discutían por qué comer, raven leía un libro o al menos lo intentaba, starfire y robín disfrutaban de una platicaban muy a gusto , de vez en ves observaban la disputa cotidiana de sus dos amigos, en eso estaban cuando el periódico que leía robín salió disparado al piso, este no le dio mucha importancia

"de seguro estos dos ya le hicieron perder el auto control a Raven, tendré que detenerlos antes que pase a mayores"- pensó el líder titán y se paró a recoger el periódico algo llamo su atención, una página del periódico había dejado al descubierto una esquela y no era cualquier esquela esta recitaba

FALLECIO EL DOCTOR

HENRY SCOTT (1981-2012)

AMADO PADRE, GRAN AMIGO, TÚ AMISTAD, LEALTAD Y AMOR, NO SERAN OLVIDADOS.

ASUS AMIGOS SE LES INFORMA QUE LA CELEBRACION DE CUERPO PRESENTE SERA EN EL CEMENTERIO DE JUMP CITY, AL CUAL AGRADECEREMOS SU PRESENCIA

depronto la alarma sono, los titanes se reunieron al rededor de cybort

¿que pasa?, ¿de que se trata ahora?- preguntaba b.b acercandose mas a su amigo

¡es un robo en la joyeria!- informo el cibernetico a al grupo- parece ser... ¡red-x!

hagance cargo ustedes- respondio el lider - yo tengo algo mas que hacer- prosiguio sin moverse de su sitio

¿¡queeee!? - fue el grito grupal de su equipo que red-x, estuviera robando un banco y robin no mostrara interes era como decir que el fin del mundo habia llegado, de hecho raven se revisaba para serciorarse de que este no hubiera llegado

¿y tu que haras?- fue cybort, el que pudo salir un poco de su asombro

yo voy... a un funeral- solto un suspiro y salio del living, dejando a sus amigos con mas dudas

en la capilla del cementerio de JUMP CITY se celebraba la misa de cuerpo presente en honor a HENRY SCOT, rachel era consolada por las tres HALIWEL y el esposo de Paiper, la celebracion era muy distinta a la que robin recordaba de sus padres, a decir verdad no recordaba haber hido a otro entierro, despues de todo el los odiaba... no, odiar no era la palabra, el les temia y por consiguiente tambien temia a los cementerios y evitaba ir a alguno, no era por los muertos, fantasmas,zombis u otra cosa, no era eso sino por lo que significaba para el ese lugar "la perdida de un ser querido", eso era lo que lo atemorizaba despues de todo el ultimo lugar donde se quedaron sus padres (y no por voluntad propia) habia sido un cementerio, ¿en tonces por que estaba en ese sitio al que tanto temia?, esa era la parte que no entendia muy bien, solo recordaba que al leer la noticia de la muerte del doctor SCOT habia tenido la necesidad de asistir al funeral ¿porque?, simpatia, amistad,estima esa tampoco la entendia, asi se encontraba robin observando la selebracion mortuoria desde la ante penultima fila del citio, al terminar todos los presentes le dieron su mas sentido pesame a la joven SCOT y ahi venia otro sentimiento encontrado en el chico maravilla, irse o darle el pesame de la joven huerfana terminando de decidirse por lo ultimo, se encamino timidamente a los cuatro adultos y a la joven

lamento su perdida

gracias- respondio la joven sin mirar a su interlocutor, esta estaba tan destrozada que para no desmoronarse habia decidido no mirar mas a las personas que le mostraban sus condolencias

disculpala- hablo PHOEVE en su traje de luto- esto a sido muy fuerte para ella

no se preocupe, yo la entiendo a la perfeccion- dijo recordando su capitulo mas triste- sino es mucha indiscrecion... ¿como... murio el DOCTOR SCOT?

fue asesinado- respondio peig duditativa- por un... bueno mounstro

siempre lo son- conteto robin ante la mención- puedo ayudarles a encontrar al asesino

¡no puedes!- respondio respondio rachel que se negaba a ver a culquier persona- este mounstro pasa el limite, ¡demonio!, ¡asi es como se le llama!- y con lo ultimo se solto a llorar mas fuerte bajo los mechones negros

si necesitamos de tu ayuda no dudaremos en llamarte- agradecio phoeve

aun asi investigare la muerte del DOCTOR SCOT- con esto estrecho la mano de la mediana, con esto el poder de phoeve se activo y aparecio la vision de robin siendo atacado junto a sus amigos por shax, el asesino de prue y ahora de scot su amigo

con su permiso- alcanzo a escuchar que decia el joven, cuando lo solto y este se retiro del lugar

¿phoeve?, ¿que pasa?- se preocupo paiper al ver la reaccion de su hermana

¡él es el siguiente!- al escuchar eso rachel levanto la mirada hacia phoeve

¿de que hablas?

¡robin!... ¡el sera el siguiente al que atacara shax!- fue cuando los cuatro miraron asia donde habia salido el lider titan y una gran preocupacion se hizo presente

_########_

regreso con el capitulo nuevo capitulo de este fic esperando sea de su mas placentero agrado, espero sus criticas soy nueva en esto y apenas me voy acoplando, a alamejor se preguntan por que el nombre de rachel si asi se llama raven en azarath, bueno el nombre me taladreo demasiado para este personaje, mas adelante les hire explicando aguantenme tantito


	3. INIMAGINABLE SORPRESA

DISCLAIMER; los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a DC comics y sus respectivos autores, al igual que el autor de hechiceras, yo solo invente la historia

En la mansión SCOT, se concretaban amigos del ya fallecido hombre, Paiper, Phoeve y Peig no dejaban de buscar a robín entre la gente

¡No está!- dijo desesperada Phoeve

Ya busque entre la gente y no lo encuentro por ningún lado – confirmo Peig

Es obvio ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar a un joven que viste igual que un semáforo y tiene una R en el pecho?

¡Paiper!- dijeron sus hermanos en un regaño silencioso

Ya entendí, solo digo que si no lo hemos visto es por que de seguro solo asistió a la misa, recuerden que por lo que Henry nos conto el conoció a robín en gotiham por medio de batman y lo volvió a ver aquí, justo el día del ataque- aclaro la mayor de las haliwel

Eso no explica porque shax quiere matarlo- exteriorizo Peig un pensamiento compartido por todos

Bueno… por lo poco que sabemos de él, es líder de los llamados jóvenes titanes, tal vez su destino lo lleve a salvar a alguien importante

¿Pero a quien?- pregunto Rachel quien había escuchado todo

La pregunta más adecuada sería ¿Dónde será el ataque? – soltó Peig haciendo reaccionar a todos

Ese no será ningún problema- aclaro Phoeve acercándose a la ventana, la cual debido a la distancia que tenia la mansión se podía ver la ciudad en todo su esplendor y ahí en una gran isla se encontraba la gran torre titán ese extraño edificio en forma de "T"

Era de noche y robín se encontraba en la azotea de la torre observando la ciudad, aun no comprendía porque había asistido al funeral, era cierto que conocía al hombre pero ellos no eran amigos, más bien conocidos, entonces porque había ido, un suspiro largo se hizo presente

¿Está bien?- pregunto la voz de starfire, al girar la mirada no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa y taparse la boca para evitar reírse a carcajadas, starfire, raven, cybor, y chico bestia estaban hechos una calamidad, no estaban heridos y agradecía eso pero parecía que los hubiera alcanzado un sifón o algo parecido, al pensar en ello dejo su risita atrás y contesto

Al parecer mejor que a ustedes- al principio su equipo hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero después suspiraron y lo pasaron por alto

Eso parece- sonrió cybort derrotado sentándose a su lado y los demás le siguieron

¿Cómo les fue con red-x?

¡Viejo nos pateo el trasero como nunca!- grito casi histérico el meta morfo- no te habíamos echado tanto de menos, ¡fue casi como el día que te fuiste de entrenamiento a las montañas!

No exageres chico bestia, además esos días que estuve ausente ustedes las aprovecharon para jugar con mis cosas- recordó robín su cómico regreso a la torre

Ejem… ese no es el tema- el pobre meta morfo estaba abochornado por el recuerdo

Bestita tiene razón robín- hablo el mitad maquina sacando de apuros a su amigo- red-x casi…- el iba a decir que por poco y besaba a starfire, pero no se trataba de llamar la ira de su líder, además vio las señas de sus compañeros de no hablar más de la cuenta

¿Casi hizo que cybort?- pregunto extrañado robín por la interrupción de su amigo

Casi se lleva el motín- y detrás de robín todos los demás suspiraron

Por cierto robín, ¿Qué tan importante era la persona que murió para que asistieras a su funeral y nos dejaras a cargo de red-x?- la voz monótona de raven mostraba una gran intriga, misma que compartía con sus compañeros

EL DOCTOR HENRY SCOTT, fue asesinado y hoy celebraron su funeral

¿¡Queeee!?- los titanes estaban sorprendidos apena ayer lo habían conocido y hoy se enteraban de su muerte

¿Pero quien fue?- fue la pregunta hecha por starfire a su líder

No lo sé, ellos no me lo quisieron decir, lo describieron como un mounstro, pero su hija lo llamo demonio

Entonces conociste a su hija- cybort iba meterle un zape a su verde amigo cuando robín dijo

No… exactamente- este se veía muy pensativo

¿a qué te refieres amigo robín?

Estaba muy dolida no quería ver a nadie pero no tenía muchas opciones así que evito aser contacto visual con las personas- conto recordando a la joven pelinegra

Pobre fue un golpe duro para ella, perder a un ser querido de esa forma- se notaba la pena en la voz de B.B- el DOC debió ser una persona muy importante para ti

Esa es la parte que me tiene confundido- dijo con un suspiro, esto confundió mas a sus amigos, al ver sus expresiones decidió explicarse- yo solo conocí al doctor Scott una vez, si lo ayude junto con batman… pero nunca fuimos amigos… solo conocidos y esta vez que nos vimos el sentimiento seguía siendo el mismo

Pero ¿Por qué asististe… -raven no termino la pregunta ya que su líder lo hizo por ella

¿Asististe al funeral?, yo tampoco lo entiendo, solo sé que cuando vi la esquela en el periódico… sentí unas fuertes ganas de ir- termino el joven líder

Eso en verdad suena raro- y en verdad lo era, cybort quería darle una solución a la actitud de su amigo paro no la tenia

Dímelo a mi- respondió robín observando asía el cielo estrellado, como queriendo encontrar las respuestas en aquel manto iluminado por la luna y el tenue brillo de las estrellas, de repente un fuerte viento se hizo presente atrás de ellos, al voltear todos tomaron posición de ataque ante la imponente figura fantasmagórica de un hombre con un traje blanco y rasgado de mirada amenazante, robín de inmediato supo que no era un enemigo como los otros

¿Quién eres? Y ¿cómo entraste aquí?- pero el hombre solo se limito a sonreír de manera siniestra ante la pregunta del joven líder

Muy bien si no quieres contestar – cybort se dispuso a atacar con su cañón sónico, pero este no funciono, los rayos que lanzaba solo atravesaban al hombre como si de humo se tratara, con un movimiento de su mano el enemigo le lanzo un ataque que electrocuto al mitad maquina dejándolo fuera de combate

¡Cybort!- fue el grito de el líder ante la sorpresa, chico bestia en su coraje se convirtió en un rinoceronte, el enemigo desapareció en su viento y el meta morfo choco contra la pared, el enemigo apareció nuevamente divertido por lo acontecido- ¡chico bestia!

¡es un demonio!- grito frustrada raven al sentir la energía maligna que emanaba el ente- nuestras armas no le harán naaaaaaahg- un grito de dolor salió de los labios de la joven gótica, quien fuera atacada por el demonio

¡Raven! – el grito esta vez fue de starfire que seguía junto a robín, a él esto le parecía una pesadilla ¿en qué momento se había vuelto tan obsoleto?, cuando el demonio iba a atacar de nuevo se escucho el sonido de un frasco romperse y al demonio gritar de dolor junto a una leve explosión , todo al mismo tiempo, al recuperarse un poco el demonio gruño furioso, robín y starfire dirigieron su mirada a donde veía su enemigo, el joven líder sorprendió con lo que vio

¿Ustedes?- se trataba de las tres mujeres con las que estaban con la joven Scott en el funeral

¡Aléjate de ellos shax! – la voz molesta de Paiper se escucho –ellos no entraran en tu lista de trofeos- se podía oír en su voz un odio ancestral, en un rápido movimiento shax se había evaporado colocándose en otro punto de la azotea, tres frascos fueron lanzados y el demonio volvió a evaporarse y esta vez apareció atrás de robín y starfire, robín no permitiría que lastimaran a su amada así que al ver que su enemigo iba a lanzar un ataque asía ellos y la empujo para salvarla

¡Robín!- gritaron las tres mujeres y los titanes que se recuperaban del ataque y veían como su líder recibiría el ataque de lleno, este solo cerró los ojos esperando el ataque de su oponente… pero… no sintió nada, al abrir los ojos solo vio a un sorprendió shax y la voz de Peig diciendo

¿Él… orbita?- shax iba a atacar de nuevo pero Phoeve lanzo otro frasco y shax se fue, los titanes se levantaron como pudieron, excepto por starfire que fue ayudada por robín

Viejo ¿Cómo es que hiciste eso?- el pequeño meta morfo estaba sorprendido

¿De qué hablas?- robín se encontraba intrigado y confundido

¡Eso!, ¡dispersarte en varias lucecitas para que esa cosa no te matara!

¿Qué?, yo no hice tal cosa – robín estaba sorprendido por la imaginación de su verde amigo tal vez el choque esta vez había sido bastante fuerte

Todos lo vimos robín, no es solo cosa de bestita, te dispersaste en partículas luminosas y te volviste a unir – explico cybort confundido con lo que había visto

Eso… es imposible- si hubiera podido lo hubiera gritado, pero las miradas de sus compañeros solo permitieron que su voz le saliera como un rumor

A eso se le llama orbitar – se escucho la voz de Peig – y suele ser usado solo por guías blanco, pero por lo visto tu nunca habías usado la orbitacion

¿Quiénes son ustedes?, o mejor dicho ¿Qué son? – las tres mujeres se acercándose a ellos

Nos llaman las hechiceras- contesto Paiper al confundido chico- mi nombre es Paiper y puedo detener el tiempo o hacer estallar las cosa con un movimiento de mis manos- al escuchar esto los titanes no pudieron evitar dar un paso atrás – tranquilos no los uso con los buenos… bueno casi nunca lo uso con los buenos, también hago pociones, de hecho las tres hacemos pociones, ellas son mis hermanas Phoeve y Peig

Hola- saludo Phoeve- mi poder es la premonición, empatía y levitación

Mi poder es la telequinesis y la orbitacion – ante aquella revelación, robín fijo la mirada en la mujer de tés blanca- soy mitad hechicera y mitad guía blanca, disculpa si parezco seria pero me dejaste intrigada… no ay muchas personas que posean la orbitacion y lo ignoren

Peig tu ignoraste por mucho tiempo que tenias poderes- le recordó Paiper

Ya había oído hablar de ustedes- hablo raven con voz monótona y pensativa– se encargan de salvar a los inocentes

La mayoría de las veces lo intentamos- suspiro Paiper- pero no siempre conseguimos el resultado deseado

¿el libro que el doctor Scott guardaba?, ¿les pertenece a ustedes?- pregunto robín recordando el tema de la pizzería y presintiendo quien había matado al doctor Scott

No, le pertenece a otros hechiceros- suspiro Peig pesadamente- nosotros le ayudábamos a encontrar a uno de los dueños, pero sigo sin entender ¿Por qué orbitaste?, no pareces ser de los que posea poderes especiales

¡Y no lo soy!- respondió robín exasperado

bueno aqui la entrega de esta extraña historia que nacio de una extraña autora XD, pero que se divierte con lo que hace envien review, sus criticas son muy importantes, no admito virus le hacen mal a mi lap


	4. EL ENIGMA DE ROBÍN

DISCLAIMER; los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC comics y sus autores, asi como el utor de hechiceras, yo solo invente la historia

¿Orbito?, ¿el líder del grupo orbito?, eso no es posible… bueno si es posible… pero por lo que se sabe él no posee ningún poder- leo estaba asombrado por lo que escuchaba

Y hasta donde el sabia así era- decía Peig sentada en el sofá junto a la chimenea

Después de una larga charla con los titanes las hechiceras habían regresado a la mansión Scott y estaban intrigados por el descubrimiento hecho en la torre

¿Cómo puede alguien ignorar que tiene poderes?- fue la pregunta hecha por Rachel que se encontraba sentada en un sillón

Cuando éramos pequeñas nuestra abuela nos dio una pócima que anulo nuestros poderes durante un largo tiempo, hasta que pronunciamos el hechizo que los libero- recordó Phoeve, a la vez que le explicaba a Rachel la situación- tal vez algo parecido paso con el

Y tal vez ese sea el motivo de que se sienta tan confundido y negativo ante el asunto- comento Peig pensativa

Será mejor que averigüe este asunto, con los ancianos, si hay un guía blanco entre esos chicos ellos deben saberlo- y con eso leo orbito

¿Cómo es robín?- las hechiceras se miraron, era cierto Rachel no conocía a robín, solo había oído su voz, pero se había negado a verlo debido al shock del momento

Nunca le vimos los ojos debido a que traía puesto el antifaz- explico Phoeve a la joven Scott- es de tés morena, pelo negro y usa mucho gel porque lo tiene de puerco espín- esto lo dijo con cierto tono de humor- tiene más o menos tu altura y viste como semáforo y tiene una R en su pecho

¿Saben?, de no ser por ese antifaz… diría que es bastante parecido a ti –comento Peig lo que las hizo pensar un poco

En la torre "T" los titanes observaban la grabación de anoche fijamente, robín se veía notoriamente sorprendido al verse orbitar y por más que lo intentaba no recordaba alguna ocasión en la que lo hubiera hecho o algo parecido

No comprendo ¿Cómo es que yo hice eso?

Según lo que dice este libro- apareció en la sala raven acercándose al grupo con un libro en mano- la orbitacion es el poder de desplazarse a cualquier lugar del mundo, con solo pensar en ese lugar –al decir esto los demás se fueron acercando a ella – las formas en cómo se maneja este poder depende de la concentración de las persona que use ese poder que siempre será un "guía blanco"

Disculpa raven es libro dice ¿Qué es un guía blanco? – chico bestia como los demás estaban muy intrigados, jamás habían oído hablar de ellos

Los monjes de Azarth, hablaban de ellos como mortales, que en el momento de dejar el plano de los vivos y haber hecho alguna buena acción que mostrara su alma noble, se les convertía en guías blancos al cuidado de una bruja buena, esto por selección de los ancianos al servicio de dios

¿Qué buena acción abra hecho robín para que al morir lo convirtieran en un guía blanco?- la pregunta hecha en voz alta por chico bestia, le cayó como ladrillo en el estomago al líder

Chico bestia… por si no lo has notado, sigo a un lado tuyo y estoy vivo- su voz sonó molesta

Lo…siento- respondió con nerviosismo el meta morfo

Si robín no ha muerto ni nada parecido entonces, ¿Por qué orbito?- la pregunta de starfire regreso a todos a lo importante

Lo ignoro starfire- soltó la gótica cerrando el libro- robín ¿estás seguro de no haber usado este poder antes?

Creo que de estar consciente que lo tengo ya lo hubiera usado antes- robín estaba exasperado y no era culpa de raven, pero ya no le encontraba el pie a todo este embrollo – y luego está este demonio que nos ataco… ¿Cómo dijeron que se llamaba?

Shax- le recordó raven

Él, ¿por qué nos ataco?

Shax, es un demonio asesino, mata a quienes el inframundo ven como amenaza, una vez me conto azar, el asesino a la hermana mayor de las hechiceras y casi causa la perdición del aquelarre, hasta la llegada de Peig quien ignoraban que existía- explico raven a sus amigos – solo con su ayuda pudieron eliminar a tal amenaza

No lo hicieron muy bien por lo que puedo apreciar – robín daba vueltas por el centro de la sala aun molesto- además ¿que amenaza constituimos nosotros para enviar a un asesino demoniaco a matarnos?

Las hechiceras si lo mataron, por desgracia existen demonios que pueden volver a la vida y peor aun revivir a los suyos si les son de utilidad- raven trataba de explicar las preguntas de su líder- aun así ignoro de que se trate todo esto- suspiro

Bueno vencimos a trigón, eso podría habernos convertido en una amenaza para cualquier poderoso demonio- fue la teoría de cybort al recordar la batalla que casi termina con el fin del mundo y la vida de su amiga

Dudo que se trate de eso- respondió raven dubitativa a la teoría de su amigo cibernético- por lo general cuando shax ataca a matar es porque tiene un objetivo fijo- esto de pronto altero un poco a la gótica, quien mirando a cada uno de sus amigos soltó- y cómo podemos ver ninguno de nosotros murió a manos de shax, al menos no todavía

Creo que necesitamos ayuda extra- suspiro largo y cansado robín saliendo del living

Hoye viejo ¿A dónde vas? –cybort si que estaba preocupado por su actitud y no era el único

A pedir ayuda- y con esto las puertas del living se cerraron dejando a todos con una gran incógnita

Mientras robín caminaba por el pasillo, reflexionaba las cosas pero por más que lo hacía solo se le venía a la mente una pregunta ¿Cómo es que tenía un poder? y para rematar uno que no es usado por simples mortales, al llegar a su habitación encendió su laptop y tecleo una clave, en la pantalla apareció un hombre mayor, se trataba de Alfred el mayordomo de bruce Wayne

Buenos días amo dick ¿a qué se debe su inusual llamado?- no importaba si había un temblor , tornado o que un volcán estuviera en erupción robín sabia que Alfred siempre tendría ese tono tan elegante y peculiar, pero que a la vez era reconfortante

Hola Alfred ¿se encontrara bruce cerca?- su voz a pesar de su esfuerzo sonaba nerviosa

En este momento se encuentra en la atalaya- respondió tranquila mente el hombre pero sin ignorar el nerviosismo del joven, conocía tan bien a batman como a robín que podía anticipar que algo muy grave le estaba pasando- ¿sucede algo?

Alfred voy a enviarte una grabación para ser precisos, necesito que se la envíes a batman… es muy importante que la reciba- soltó algo temeroso

¿Tan grave es?- se intrigo Alfred por la actitud del menor en la pantalla

No… estoy seguro… cuando veas la grabación lo entenderás – como toda respuesta el mayordomo solo enarco una ceja

#################################################

¿¡Como que no lo mataste!?- resonaba una voz creando eco en las cavernas

Nunca me… dijeron que el chico… orbitaba- contesto shax a su amo apenas saliendo de la tortura- además las hechiceras aparecieron y…

¡Repíteme eso!- dijo el encapuchado con ojos fieros

Las hechiceras aparecieron

¡Nooo!, lo otro- gritaba furioso

¿Que el chico orbita?- al escuchar aquellas palabra, el encapuchado puso ojos más fieros

¡Eso es imposible!

Te advertí que el tiempo se nos agotaba- recordó una mujer de belleza exótica- ahora menos que nada debes atacar

¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!- había furia mesclada con preocupación e ira- ¡shax!, no me importa que hagas o como lo hagas, quiero a ese chiquillo muerto lo mas antes posible- el aludido sonrió en señal de placer

En la mansión Scott leo llegaba a reunirse con su familia y amiga

¿Y bien?-pregunto Paiper

Los ancianos dicen que debes hacer contacto con Hannah- hablo leo con un tono misterioso a Rachel

Pero Hannah es una bruja del aire y además ella…

Esta muerta- completo Phoeve intrigada- y no pertenece a la sangre de ninguno de nosotros por lo que nuestro hechizo no alcanzaría para llamarla

Es cierto que el libro de las sombras no ayudaría en esto- aclaro leo aun más misterioso- pero no es el único libro que conocemos con el poder de conjurar a los muerto- ante esto las hermanas se miraron entre sí, para después entender la indirecta, posando sus ojos en la joven que se encontraba en el sillón

¿Por qué están mirándome así?- de pronto Rachel entendió esas miradas- no, no, no lo creo- fue su respuesta mientras se dirigía a la cocina con pasos presuroso, los adultos la siguieron

¿Por qué no?- fue la voz de Paiper la que se escucho

Porque no funcionara, ¡tú mismo lo dijiste!- señalo a leo mientras se serbia agua- además lo intente, lo intente y solo descubrí que hasta que mi hermano no aparezca, el libro no responde como debería… y tampoco mis poderes- lo ultimo lo dijo como un susurro

Solo para aclarar, ¿Qué hechizo no te salió bien?- Paiper tenía un cierto presentimiento de la respuesta

¡Revivir a mi padre!- soltó la joven derrotada- solo quería traerlo de vuelta

Rachel, se lo que sientes – se acerco la mayor de las haliwel, tomo a Rachel de su rostro haciendo que esta la mirara a los ojos- yo también quise revivir a mi hermana y tuve que aprender con gran dolor que la magia no puede devolverte a tus seres queridos, no al menos de la muerte, no es lo correcto, ni tampoco es ético

Pero ustedes, burlaron a la muerte muchas veces- les recordó Rachel

Y muchas de esas veces, por poco no lo contamos- advirtió Phoeve a su amiguita- una de nosotras no lo pudo contar

Aun así que les hace pensar que el libro me ayudara, no lo ha hecho de manera total antes, ¿qué les hace pensar que lo hará ahora?- soltó Rachel en un suspiro

En eso tiene razón Rachel- hablo Peig que se había mantenido al margen de la situación- ¿Por qué funcionara ahora leo?, ¿no se supone que para que el libro de la dualidad libere todo su poder Rachel debe encontrar a su hermano?- dijo con cierto tono de acusación

Solo digamos que el hechizo que lanzo Rachel funciono de una manera inesperada y misteriosa a la vez- las cuatro se le quedaron mirando a leo de una forma extraña

################################################## ########

A la mañana siguiente en la torre "T", los titanes tomaban su almuerzo o al menos la mayoría de ellos lo hacían, robín se había dedicado a picar el almuerzo sin la mayor intención de probar bocado, ante esta reacción sus amigos se preocuparon, fue entonces que starfire tomo la palabra

Amigo robín ¿te encuentras bien?- pero robín no respondió a la pregunta, se encontrar en un lugar muy lejano a donde se encontraba su cuerpo

Emm… ¿robín?- trato de llamarlo cybort, obteniendo la misma respuesta, B.B trono los dedos delante de él, le movió la mano de un lado a otro, hasta le hizo gestos graciosos pero no logro una respuesta positiva o negativa de su líder, esto comenzó a alterar a los cuatro titanes

¿Robín?- le llamo la atención raven a su líder- ¡hey robín!- grito como último recurso

Perdón… ¿decían?- reacciono el joven petirrojo algo ido- ¿pasa algo?

Es lo que te preguntamos ¿sucede algo?- le hizo saber el mitad maquina a nombre de sus compañero

Solo es, todo lo que sucedió a partir del ataque- suspiro robín frustrado

¿Es por lo de la orbitacion?- chico bestia mostro su preocupación por su amigo

La orbitacion, el ataque de ese demonio, las hechiceras, el funeral del doctor Scott, en fin todo y es que ¿por más que quiero recordar algún momento en el que hubiera manifestado ese poder, no recuerdo ninguno? Y tengo descartado lo del guía blanco, no puedo ser uno por que no estoy muerto

Lo solucionaremos junto- starfire tomo el hombro de robín para infundirle valor

Sobre eso…- comenzó robín, algo apenado

¿Qué pasa?- cybort estaba algo temeroso por lo que pudiera decir su líder

No se vallan a molestar… pero le pedí…ayuda a batman- al escuchar eso todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio

¡Era eso!, menos mal

Si, ¿no están molestos?- pregunto robín extrañado por la actitud de sus amigos

No, de hecho ayuda profesional no nos vendría mal- contesto la gótica aliviada

De hecho nos hubiéramos molestado, se te ocurría dejarnos al margen de todo- contesto chico bestia con una sonrisa, robín comprendió entonces su comportamiento y no había necesidad de reflexionar mucho, en varias ocasiones solía dejar al margen de algunas situaciones a sus compañeros trayendo consigo muchos problemas

en ese momento sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte llamado, cybort intento contestarlo pero resulto que para contestar el llamado se requería de una clave, robín supo de que se trataba y tecleo la clave y en unos instantes tenían en la pantalla a batman, superman, la mujer maravilla, John el marciano y flash

Robín me podrías explicar ¿Qué broma es esta?- soltó el caballero de la noche mostrando en la pantalla lo que habían visto todos los presentes en la atalaya, todos suspiraron pero ninguno supo que responder, al ver la reacción de los otros titanes y del propio robín, la actitud de batman cambio observando a sus propios compañeros para después decir- no es broma ¿cierto?

Hola batman… a mi también meda gusto volver a verte- respondió algo dolido por la actitud inicial de su mentor- y no, no es broma, ¿Por qué te molestaría con una broma de mal gusto teniendo nosotros nuestros propios problemas?... chico bestia, cybort ¿se han metido con mis cosas?

No, no ¿Por qué?, ¿cybort dejaste las cosas como estaban verdad?- lo ultimo lo susurro chico bestia en silencio, obteniendo una afirmación del cibernético

Lo siento, pero cuando Alfred me envió el video y dijo que era urgente, me preocupe mas aun cuando dijo que se trataba de ti- se disculpo batman con su discípulo- y después cuando vimos el video…- no supo como terminar la oración- ¿desde cuándo haces eso?

Desde antier en la noche- respondió robín desanimado y confundido- o al menos es lo que parece

¿Que era esa cosa que los ataco? – fue la pregunta hecha por flash

Su nombre es shax y es un demonio asesino- tomo la palabra raven- no es un villano común, como dije antes es un demonio traído del mismo infierno, se encarga de asesinar a quien se le sea ordenado

Eso no suena nada bien- contesto flash con una mueca desagradable

¿Quiénes eran las tres mujeres que les ayudaron?- fue el turno de diana

Son la hechicera, brujas de un aquelarre poderoso que se dedica a proteger al inocente

Por lo que se ve tienen mucha experiencia en ello- medito diana

Si son conocidas en el mundo mágico por sus grades a sañas y trabajo en equipo y… hablando de ellas, estaban particularmente sorprendidas por el nuevo poder de robín

¿Y saben cuál es el nombre de ese nuevo poder? – John fuel el siguiente en preguntar

Se llama orbitacion- tomo la palabra el mitad cibernético- por lo que averiguo raven es un poder que te permite trasladarte de un lugar a otro…- cybort no sabía si continuar

¿Qué sucede?- ante la apremiante pregunta cybort, pidió la autorización de robín con la mirada recibiendo como respuesta una afirmación con la cabeza

Bueno… según los libros de raven… este poder solo puede ser utilizado por un… "guía blanco"

¿Qué es un guía blanco?- por fin desde que se comunicara a la torre batman hablaba y aunque esto alegraba al joven líder, también lo acongojaba, el había notado en su voz una mayor preocupación a la que hablaba

Es una persona que por sus buenas acciones en vida, es seleccionado por los ancianos al servicio de dios para proteger a una bruja o brujo bueno- ante la explicación de cybort se hizo un largo silencio que fue interrumpido por el mismo batman

Robín no ha muerto ¿Cómo es que pudo orbitar entonces?- esa era la pregunta del millón

No tengo ni idea, si no me muestran la grabación yo no lo hubiera creído, tampoco las hechiceras me dieron razón de ello- decía robín mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la pantalla- y la verdad esto comienza a destrozar mis nervios

Iremos para allá, así será más fácil investigar…por…equi…- de pronto hubo una interferencia que interrumpió la comunicación

¿Batman?, ¿Qué sucede cybort?- robín presentía algo malo

Interferencia- respondió el mitad maquina preocupado- pero desde dentro de la torre

¿¡Que!?- soltaron los demás algo asustados, después de la impresión se colocaron en posición de ataque, la señal de la atalaya volvió a la normalidad

¿Todo bien allá?- se escucho que preguntaba John

No estamos seguros- respondió robín sin mirar a la pantalla, ni bajar la guardia, antes de que pudieran descansar una fuerte ventisca se hizo presente en el living y la figura traslucida de shax apareció

¡No!- fue lo único que pudo decir robín, la liga estaba en shock, ni que decir de batman quien sintió una gran impotencia al ver a su discípulo en peligro, starfire fue la primera en atacar con sus starbors, pero ninguno le hizo daño es mas el demonio se divertía con sus esfuerzos, después de un rato se aburrió y la lanzo contra la cocina

¡Starfire!- grito robín al ver caer a su novia, por otro lado John enlazo las cámaras de la torre a la atalaya para tener una mejor observación de la situación, ellos no podrían apoyar a los titanes, ni siquiera usando la tele transportación, una porque les tomaría tiempo preparar la maquina con las coordenadas de la torre y la segunda e importante, estaban clavados en sus lugares ante la amenaza que se presentaba atreves de la pantalla

Raven y cybor hicieron mancuerna para lograr algún daño, cosa que lograron pero por poco tiempo ya que este al recuperarse los lanzo al pasillo

¡GRAN ERA!- grito diana al ver la escena que se presentaba y la magnitud del poder demoniaco, ni siquiera en temicira había sabido de un ser así

Chico bestia recordó que no tenia caso tratar de derribarlo con alguna forma animal, lo que se le ocurrió entonces es convertirse en una enorme tarántula y lanzo su telaraña al demonio pero este solo la tomo y con ella lo envió directo a la otra pared del living

Ante la tristeza, la desesperación y la impotencia robín comenzaba a sucumbir, ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?, ¿Por qué su familia iba cayendo a sus pies sin poder el hacer nada?, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, la vez anterior había salvado a su novia pero ¿ahora?, ¿Por qué no había hecho nada?

¡Robín!- susurro Batman casi estrangulándose con su voz, al ver a su pupilo en peligro

Basta- se escucho el murmullo de robín, ante la mirada maquiavélica de shax- ¡detente!, ¡basta!- levanto un poco la voz entre dientes, shax solo sonreía maliciosamente ante la reacción del joven- ¡vete!- dijo el joven al demonio en tono de orden mientras cerraba los ojos y se tapaba sus oídos ya ni siquiera podía escuchar su voz, shax disfrutaba del momento preparando una bola de energía en sus manos, la liga de la justicia estaba sin aliento y Batman sentía que se le paralizaba el corazón al sentir que perdería a su pupilo, no su hijo

¡DIJE QUE TE FUERAS!- para sorpresa de todos los que veían atreves de la pantalla, robín lanzaba a shax fuera de la torre sin tocarlo, con solo un movimiento de su mano, provocando que todos los cristales del living explotaron

¿Robín?-Batman rompió el silencio, preocupado por su pupilo- ¿robín?... por favor responde- este seguía en shock y poco a poco se dejo caer de rodillas, se abrazo a sí mismo y comenzó a balancease asía delante y asía atrás

Robín entendemos que lo que te acaba de pasar no es normal- intentaba hacer reaccionar el hombre de acero al joven- pero necesitamos que nos respondas… que no te cierres

…

¿Robín?- insistió superman

¿Qué…me está… pasando?- se escucho al fin decir al joven, algo de esfuerzo- ¿¡no entiendo ¡?, ¡que alguien me conteste por favor!

hola ya actualize y espero que esta vez me baya mejor con los review T.T, es triste no recibir muchos review (por no decir ninguno), por eso le agradesco a NataNegra su sugerencia y que se haya arriesgado por mi histora, gracias en verdad y seguire tu sugerencia


	5. ENFRENTAMIENTO CON LA VERDAD

despues de una larga espera, a qui me tienen con dos capitulos para compensar, gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer aunque no dejen review

Nata Negra: te pido una disculpa por la tardanza y sobre tu duda, HECHICERAS es una serie que me parece aun sale pero en cable y por SYFY, trata de tres hermanas que descubren su linaje de brujas y con ayuda de un libro llamado el LIBRO DE LAS SOMBRAS y un guia blanco LEO, viven un sinfin de a venturas, al principio de la serie son Prue,Paiper,Phoeve, pero tras la tragica muerte de Prue a manos del demonia asesino Shax la tragedia se hizo presente gracias a un conjuro de Paiper para devolverle la vida a Prue, que por cierto no funciono, el hechizo atrae a Peig media hermana de las brujitas ya hare un resumen de su historia en este fic por lo pronto eso es lo que te puedo contar

DISCLAIMER: los jovenes titanes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a DC comics, al igual que HECHICERAS le pertenecen a sus creadores originales

Una pelinegra de tez morena se encontraba de rodillas frente a un baúl. El cuarto donde se encontraba era amplio y con muchas cosas extrañas para un humano normal, pero no para ella que había vivido con ello toda su corta vida. Se había negado la noche anterior a ver el libro y buscar un llamado, después de todo, el libro solo funcionaría si se encontraban los dos hermanos juntos y su hermano no se encontraba con ella; después de todo, al libro se le llamaba "EL LIBRO DE LA DUALIDAD." Y se le llama así por razones familiares y ancestrales, sólo ellos podrían modificar su cauce; claro que primero tenía que encontrar a su hermano y dejar que el decidiera aceptar o rechazar su mundo. En ese pensamiento estaba cuando sintió como le estrujaban el corazón con un dolor insoportable, sin más miramientos sacó un libro de pasta gruesa que tenía como portada un círculo torcido en dos, en los dos círculos aparecía un Fénix en llamas y en el otro un hermoso Petirrojo, enmarcados por una estrella de seis picos. (N.A: Si, lo sé la, estrella de David, pero tomen en cuenta que otro círculo lo hubiera hecho más parecido al libro de las sombras.) Abrió el libro y antes de comenzar a buscar, éste movió sus páginas hasta llegar a una en particular que citaba: "LLAMANDO A UN ESPIRITU AJENO A LA SANGRE."

-Gracias, - dijo Rachel al libro como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Veo que por fin te decidiste. - Escuchó la voz de Leo que provenía del marco de la puerta, con él se encontraban las tres hermanas, al verlos soltó un suspiro.

-Algo me decía que tenía que hacerlo, además… - Iba a mencionar la extraña sensación que la

embargaba, pero prefirió guardárselo.- Tengo algunas dudas sobre el hechizo que lancé.

-Y bien, ¿qué dice el libro? - Fue la pregunta de Peig dispuesta a apoyar a la chica.

-Bueno, necesito once cuencos, diez velas blancas y una de color del rango o aura del espíritu a

llamar, un listón blanco, el velo hecho de Aracné en su primer tiempo como araña. - Decía la joven mientras los demás buscaban y sacaban las cosas que se les indicaba.

-Es increíble que esto haya durado tanto tiempo. – Decía Peig sacando de una caja de madera el extraño velo.

-Según la mitología Aracné era la más hermosa y gran tejedora de Grecia, pero se atrevió a ponerse en contra de la diosa Atenea alegando que el talento de tejer era suyo y no tenía nada que ver con la deidad. - Aportó Paiper con los cuencos en mano y un listón blanco.

-Y como toda mortal que se mete con deidades griegas terminó mal; para resumir, la transformaron en araña. - Le siguió Phoeve como si nada. - En lo que a mí respecta, los dioses y diosas griegos tenían muchos problemas entre ellos, eran celosos y vanidosos de los mortales.

-Fue su comportamiento lo que hizo que su derrota fuera fácil. -Terminó Leo la conversación.

-Sí, sí, pobre Aracne, pobres dioses. - Habló Rachel en un tono apremiante. - ¿Podrían centrarse en esto? - Indicó el libro.

-Discúlpanos Rachel. - Se excusó la menor de las Haliwel. - Puedes proseguir.

-Muy bien, necesito también agua bendita y pétalos de flores blancas en caso de ser un espíritu puro.

-¿Y si fuera un espíritu impuro? - La pregunta de Peig había sido hecha por la mención del mismo

libro.

-Serían pétalos de rosa marchitas, aunque tendríamos que llevar otro ritual. -

-Ok, prosigue.-

-De acuerdo, según el libro, se coloca el velo en el piso y encima los cuencos y encima las velas blancas; se les baña con el agua bendita dejando que quede un poco de agua en los cuencos. - Conforme decía las instrucciones los demás las iban siguiendo. – En el centro se rosean los pétalos y sobre éstos el onceavo cuenco con la vela asignada al espíritu a llamar, se le coloca el listón blanco y se les baña igual con el agua bendita con humildad y respeto. -Terminó Rachel dejando a los demás confundidos.

-¿Y cuál es el llamado? - Peig como sus hermanas y cuñado estaban confundidos, Rachel se acerco al círculo.

-No estoy segura, pero según las últimas instrucciones… - Se quedó unos minutos viendo el círculo, mientras una fresca brisa entraba por la ventana, con voz suplicante y sencilla comenzó a recitar unas palabras. -_"Hannah señora bruja del aire; ven, te necesito, cruza un momento tu recinto, no ocultes tu ser, por un momento déjate ver."_–Al terminar de hablar, nada había pasado, y Paiper se preocupó.

-Leo, dijiste que funcionaría. - Reclamó la mayor de las Haliwel, pero antes de recibir respuesta, la vela azul se prendió y levitó, compartiendo de su fuego a las otras diez velas que la acompañaban. En un momento dado, la vela azul tomó la forma de una hermosa mujer con vestimenta azul, pelo negro y quebradizo, ojos cafés. Toda ella era translúcida, debido a que era un alma.

-Y funcionó. - Dijo Leo encogiéndose de hombros ante la visión. Las hermanas solo pudieron asentir con la cabeza, Rachel por su parte estaba asombrada de que el libro le respondiera correctamente.

-¿Hannah? - La joven espíritu sonrió. - ¿Tú eres Hannah? - El espíritu de la joven la veía feliz. - ¿En verdad funcionó? -

-Pequeña, estoy feliz de verte convertida en una linda jovencita. -Habló por fin el espíritu de Hannah dulcemente. - Henry hizo bien su trabajo contigo. -

-Señora Hannah…- Rachel dudaba un poco de cómo explicarse, sin ofender, a la ya fallecida joven frente a ella.- Estoy muy agradecida con usted y con Ágata por haber puesto a disposición sus propias vidas para traernos con bien… Pero, por favor, necesito que me diga ¿en qué zoológico dejo a mi hermano? - La pregunta descolocó al espíritu que miró fijo a Leo.

-Ella no lo sabe. - Le respondió éste. - Los ancianos pidieron específicamente que sólo se le explicaría ante tu presencia, por ello era necesario sacarte un momento de tu lugar de descanso.

-Comprendo. - Contestó el espíritu pensativo.

-¡Pero yo no! - Interrumpió Rachel exasperada. De pronto ellos hablaban como si ella no estuviera presente. - ¿Qué es lo que yo no sé? - Su pregunta fue demasiado recriminatoria.

-Pequeña, no te molestes. - Pidió Hannah con mucha serenidad. - Leo sólo me explicaba un punto importante… Verás, yo nunca dejé a tu hermano en un zoológico. - Ante estas palabras, las cuatro mujeres quedaron asombradas.

-Pero, Ágata dijo que tú… tú habías dicho haber dejado a mi hermano en una jaula. - Ante esas palabras, el espíritu sonrió amargamente.

-Cuando Ágata me encontró, yo estaba agonizando… Ella y yo viajábamos en el silencio de la noche cuando fuimos interceptadas por guardias de Centrix. Para evitar que les hicieran daño, le sugerí a Ágata que nos separáramos; yo planeaba crear una ilusión de tu hermano y entregárselo a mi amiga, sólo que antes de poder hacer nada, otros cinco me interceptaron a mí. No tenía muchas opciones, así que decidí volar bajo para esquivarlos, por un momento creí que lo había logrado pero fui golpeada por uno de ellos y terminé cayendo con el bebé en brazos. Por instinto, logré protegerlo, pero caí en un terreno rodeado de campers y en el centro una gran carpa con un letrero luminoso… recuerdo que decía "circo" pero no recuerdo que más decía.

-¿Un circo? ¿mi hermano ha estado en un circo? - Rachel se había sorprendido sobremanera, muchas veces había sido invitada a ir a uno, pero ésta siempre se negaba con la escusa de una investigación de campo. Creyó por tanto tiempo que su hermano estaba en un zoológico, que no pensó en más opciones, y ahora la verdad golpeaba su cara, comenzaba a recriminarse por no haber aceptado todas esas invitaciones.

-¡Eso lo explica todo!, los veterinarios y los encargados de zoológicos no se mueven constantemente.

- Phoeve sacó de sus cavilaciones a la joven pelinegra, que ya pensaba golpearse contra uno de los muros. - ¿Por qué Henry no lo pensó antes? y ¿cómo nosotros no lo descubrimos antes? -

-Phoeve, ¿por qué no dejas que la dama termine su relato? -Recriminó la mayor.

-Lo siento. -

-Como iba diciendo, caí en la entrada de la carpa. - Prosiguió su relato ignorando un poco la interrupción de hechicera. - No tenía muchas opciones y desconocía todo a mí alrededor, me había salido de la ruta marcada y el objetivo principal era protegerlos. Fue cuando vi la jaula de un león y vi la solución de un gran problema. Si me atrapaban con el bebé en brazos, terminaría en brazos del enemigo, lo convertirían en un enemigo, un arma o peor; lo matarían. Coloqué al bebé bajo la jaula y tomé un trapo llenándolo de paja a manera que simulara un bebé. Después, salí disparada de ahí, volé lejos pero… sólo llegue al puerto y lo último que le dije a Ágata fue: "bebé", "jaula", "animales", pero cuando quise decir "carpa", caí en la inconsciencia y a pesar de que mis compañeras quisieron curarme… mi desenlace estaba escrito. - Terminó su triste relato Hannah.

-Pero, ¿de verdad no recuerdas el nombre del circo? - A esas alturas Rachel estaba asustada, ¿acaso tendría que comenzar desde cero la búsqueda?

-Aunque Hannah te dijera el nombre, ya no lo encontrarías ahí. -Advirtió Leo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó la joven con voz ahogada.

-No te preocupes, no es lo que piensas. - Le aclaró el rubio a la joven que casi había perdido su color.

- Esto es lo que los ancianos me contaron después de que Hannah dejara a tu hermano: los animales comenzaron a ponerse inquietos y se escucho el llanto de un bebé, el dueño y el administrador fueron quienes encontraron al bebé, pero fue el administrador y su esposa quienes lo adoptaron. Los dos eran buenas personas y hábiles trapecistas, de hecho, tenían un número muy conocido por no usar la maya de protección. Su número se llamaba: "Los Greyson Voladores." -

-Cuando mencionas; "eran", me asustas un poco. - Señaló Rachel al guía blanco.

-Por desgracia, esto te asustará más; unos hombres de mal, aflojaron las cuerdas del trapecio y la pareja de trapecistas cayó al vacío ante los ojos del público y de un niño de ocho años. Tu hermano, Rachel. - Esas palabras la habían dejado helada, su hermano había pasado la tragedia más grande que alguien pudiera tener con tan solo ocho años de vida.

-¿Entonces el… no sabe…? - No sabía cómo formular la pregunta, con tanta información que le llegaba de golpe.

-¿Qué es adoptado? ó ¿qué es un hechicero? - Le ayudó Leo, comprendiendo en qué estado se encontraba la joven. - No Rachel, el ignora por completo ambas cosas, sus padres habían acordado decírselo a una edad prudente… pero, fallecieron antes de poder explicarle las cosas a su hijo. -

-¿Qué pasó después del "deceso"? - Preguntó de forma que no se escuchara tan cruel el asunto.

-Fue adoptado por el multimillonario Bruce Wayne, quien lleva una vida doble. Es soltero, de hecho se le llama "El soltero mas cotizado de Gotham City." Tu hermano se adaptó a esa vida y a la edad de quince años se mudó a esta ciudad.

-Entonces, él, ¿vive aquí? - Se oyó la voz de Phoeve.

-Yo conocí a Bruce Wayne en una subasta de caridad que él mismo organizó para nuestra fundación y también conocí a tu hermano, Rachel. - Recordó Peig. La época antes de conocer a sus hermanas.- Tenía entre nueve y diez años, si sólo lograra recordar su nombre… haber, déjame lo intento… era Rick, no…Rich…¡RICHARD si eso!, Richard Greyson. Era un chico muy alegre y vivaz, no recuerdo más, después de eso no lo volví a ver después de un tiempo.

-Ya tenemos un nombre, ahora a sí que a buscar. - La voz de Rachel se oía más animada, pero Paiper miraba fijo a su esposo y tomó la palabra.

-Cuando dijiste que el famoso Bruce Wayne vivía una doble vida, y que Richard, se había adaptado a ella… ¿a qué te referías? Y, ¿por qué, si te enviamos a investigar sobre el líder titán, los ancianos nos informan del hermano de Rachel? - Ante la mirada de su esposa, Leo dio un paso atrás, después de eso, dio otro más cuando las demás mujeres fijaron su mirada en el excepción de Hannah que veía esto con algo de comicidad. - ¿Y bien? -

-Bruce Wayne… vive una vida nocturna… como el famoso justiciero Batman. - Ante esas palabras la cuatro mujeres sintieron como un balde de agua fría les caía encima.

-Si Bruce Wayne es el famoso justiciero Batman… eso quiere decir…que Richard o Dick, como le llamaba el millonario, es… es…¿Robín? - Peig casi necesitó jalar aire para poder pronunciar cada palabra.

-¿Robín?... ¿el Robín líder de los titanes?... ¿el que se presentó al funeral para prestar sus servicios y

nosotros se lo negamos?... ¿ese Robín? - Phoeve tampoco podía creer lo que escuchaba y estaba tan asombrada como sus hermanas.

-¡Claro, por eso orbito!, era la única manera de hacerlo sin ser un guía blanco. - De pronto, todo se había aclarado para las hermanas Haliwel, Robín o Richard Greyson eran una persona; pero lo más importante, era el hermano perdido. Por su parte, algo en Rachel se removió, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su hermano, pero el dolor se lo había impedido.

-Sin embargo hay que tratar esto con cuidado, Shax lo atacó y no dudo que lo vuelva a hacer. Sé cómo te sientes Rachel, pero debes centrarte en proteger a tu hermano, Shax tal vez lo ataque por segunda ocasión. - Paiper trataba de centrar a la joven en la situación.

-Por… tercera vez. - Habló Leo con temor de lo que le pudieran hacer su esposa y cuñadas, seguidas por la adolecente, ellas ya habían fijado nuevamente su mirada en él. - Los ancianos me acaban de informar que los titanes fueron atacados por Shax esta mañana, pero no consiguió su cometido ya que Robín liberó inconscientemente la telequinesis.

-¿¡Pero, dijiste que él no sabía que es un hechicero!? - Rachel estaba furiosa con Shax, pero no teniéndolo enfrente, para darle su merecido, su furia cayó sobre el pobre guía.

-Y no lo sabe, inconscientemente usaba la orbitación, ya que es su poder más latente y hasta ahora ignoraba que lo poseía, pero cuando lanzaste el hechizo… sus poderes… despertaron o más bien están despertando, sin que él pueda controlarlos. - A Rachel le temblaba el labio de la impotencia, no sabía si reír o llorar, sólo escuchaba lo que el guía blanco le decía. - Pequeña… sólo tú puedes ayudarlo a pasar el transe, antes de que se lastime así mismo o lo lastimen.

-El tiempo se me ha terminado, debo volver al mundo de los espíritus, pequeña… cuida de ti para poder cuidar a tu hermano. - Y con esto, el espíritu tomo la forma de la vela y sus demás compañeras se apagaron, sin decir nada y con paso tranquilo, Rachel salió al cuarto y caminó hacia un balcón que daba la vista a la ciudad. Fijó la vista en la isla con el edificio en forma de "T".

-Para Atraer a Un Hechicero Perdido En El Tiempo. - Suspiró pesadamente, mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras asoman de sus hermosos ojos azules.

Mientras esto pasaba; arriba, en la torre "T", una nave de la Liga, al aterrizar salieron de ella: Batman, Superman, La Mujer Maravilla, John el marciano, Flash y Linterna Verde. Éste último, al ver el video que les mostrara sus compañeros, decidió enfrascarse en la pelea con el demonio, esperando que su campo de energía fuera lo bastante fuerte para detenerlo, Chico Bestia los recibió en la azotea.

-Bienvenidos. - Los saludó sin ánimos, en otra ocasión estaría más que feliz de recibirlos, en una en donde un demonio no pusiera en peligro la vida de sus amigos.

-¿Están todos bien? - Fue el marciano quien preguntó. El meta morfo sólo suspiró cansado.

-Será mejor que pasen, ahí les explicaremos mejor la situación. -La LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA se limitó a asentir y seguir al cambiante. Durante el trayecto nadie dijo ni una palabra, llegaron a la puerta del living la cual se abrió mostrando a Raven y Cybort arreglando el desastre que había ocasionado Shax.

-Chicos, ya están aquí. - Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a ellos.

-Bienvenidos. - Saludó él mitad máquina. - Disculpen los ánimos pero estamos algo preocupados.

-¿Shax? - Preguntó la amazona.

-En parte él, pero más que nada, nos preocupa Robín. - Su voz sonaba triste, cosa que no agradó para nada a uno de los mayores.

-¿Qué pasa con Robín? - Aunque trataba de sonar pasivo, no lo conseguía. Robín era su hijo, tal vez no consanguíneo pero lo era, el as lo sentía.

-Cuando recobramos el sentido, Robín estaba hecho un caos. –Explicó la mitad demonesa. - Intentamos tranquilizarlo, pero comenzó a caer en shock.

-Tuve que abofetearlo y aunque reaccionó, sus nervios estaban que reventaban, ¡nunca lo había visto así! - Contó Cybort aún asombrado por lo sucedido. - Lo sedamos y ahora está en la enfermería. -

-Llévenme con él. - Pidió con cierta preocupación Batman, tenía que saber que su discípulo estaba bien o al menos en una pieza.

-Síganos. - Indicó el mitad robot, todos lo siguieron hasta la enfermería del lugar, al entrar, encontraron a una preocupada Starfire, cuidando a un inconsciente Robín. Al sentir la presencia de los demás, les sonrió en señal de bienvenida.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? - Pidió saber el caballero de la noche.

-Ha estado un poco intranquilo. - Respondió la tamaraniana con un suspiro profundo. - Hay ocasiones en que se remueve como si de una pesadilla se tratara y la verdad no dudo que tenga una. -

-Déjame ver el problema. - Se acercó John para estudiarlo mejor, después de unos momentos, - es un impacto psicológico, está preocupado, molesto, frustrado, asustado, no entiende que está pasando con él, ni sabe que es lo que quiere ese demonio, debemos de ser cuidadosos con su estado.

-El problema es que Shax no lo tendrá. - Todas las miradas se fijaron en el joven clorofílico. - ¿Qué?, saben que es verdad. -

-Lo que nos sorprende, es que seas tan coherente. - Indicó Raven con su voz monótona.

-Lo sé, es solo q… ¡oye! - Nuevamente lo insultaba en su momento de lucidez, pero debido al escándalo, Robín comenzó a removerse en la cama.

-Mmmp. -

-Tranquilo. - Trataba de ayudar la tamaraniana. - Todos estamos bien.- Pareció funcionar por que el joven maravilla, fue soltando el agarre.

-¿Se repondrá, John? - Batman está preocupado y más de lo que se dejaba ver.

-Eso sólo lo sabremos hasta que despierte. - Contestó el marciano, aunque deseaba contestarle que si, era mejor no dar falsas esperanzas, conocía bien a Batman y sabia que si le mentía tendría muchos problemas. - Por ahora hay que revisar las grabaciones y encontrar un punto débil que nos ayude a acabar con ese demonio. -

-Me quedaré aquí, ustedes busquen ese punto que nos ayude a vencerlo. - Soltó con resolución el caballero nocturno. Por su parte, Starfire hizo una señal de que también se quedaría, y con esto todos los demás salieron de la enfermería para dirigirse al living.

espero que les haya agradado el capitulo espero sus reviews


	6. EL JUEGO DE ¿QUIEN ERES?

lamento no aver enviada este capitulo enseguida, era de noche cuando esta viendo algun detalle que se nos pudiera pasar a mi beta o a mi y ya no lo pude enviar enseguida, por sierto, si lo an notada cuando empeze con esto tenia muchas faltas de ortografia y lamentablemente necesito apoyo en esto, aunque mi beta me apoya y estoy encantada con ella desconose esta serie y no quiero matarla de aburrimiento, ella esta en el grupo de las tortugas ninjas y la verdad me gustaria saber si ay alguna persona que desee ayudarme en esta serie, se lo agradecere mucho sin mas empezamos

DISCLAIMER: los JOVENES TITANES no me pertenecen le pertenecen a DC comics, asi como HECHICERAS le pertenece a sus creadores, ami solo me corresporde la historia y hacerles pasar un buen momento

-¡Aaaaaargh! - Un grito se escuchó entre sonidos de centellas dentro de una caverna.

-¡Inútil! ¡tonto! Te envié a matar a la chica y acabas con el guardián, te envió a eliminar al chico. - Varias centellas y bolas de energía negra eran lanzadas al cuerpo de Shax, mientras este gritaba de dolor. - Y me dices que orbita, te doy una nueva oportunidad de darle un fin inmediato y me sales con esto. - El encapuchado lanzó otra esfera de energía negra.

-Te dije que Shax no era la opción adecuada para esto. - Decía la extravagante mujer frente a su esfera de cristal.

-¡Cállate! - Silenció molesto el encapuchado. - Serás mi oráculo, pero sigo a cargo, ¿has entendido? - La mujer hizo ademán de cerrarse la boca con un cierre invisible. - ¡En cuanto a ti!, ese chiquillo debe desaparecer del mapa antes de la media noche o tu volverás a tu olvido y esta vez ¡nada!, oye bien, ¡nada podrá sacarte de ahí! -

Eran las 6:00 pm y Robín comenzaba a reaccionar, al principio sintió un ligero peso en su abdomen, al bajar la mirada y enfocar mejor, se dio cuenta que era su amada Starfire; sintió un ligero rubor, decidió mejor observar a su alrededor y ver en dónde se encontraba, dándose cuenta que estaba en la enfermería, lo que le hizo recordar su vergonzoso actuar, se suponía que era el líder y no se había mostrado como tal. Estaba tan avergonzado de sí mismo. De la nada sintió como una mano le acariciaba la cabeza, al girarse ese sentimiento que le hacía sentir mal, lo hizo sentir peor Batman, su amigo, ex-compañero de batallas, mentor, PADRE, había visto su desastroso actuar y casi estaba seguro de lo decepcionado que estaba de él.

-Lo siento. - Dijo al fin cabizbajo y desanimado, al principio Batman no entendió bien lo que había dicho, pero un vistazo lo llevó a la respuesta.

-No tienes que culparte de nada, Robín. - Lo tranquilizaba hablándole seria pero tranquilamente. - Pienso que si tus compañeros con sus poderes no pudieron hacer nada, tu tampoco tenias oportunidad. - El joven le sonrió tristemente. – Además, lograste sacar a esa cosa de la torre, eso debe ser bueno ¿no lo crees? -

-Sobre eso, - reaccionó el joven petirrojo, - ¿alguna vez hice algo parecido en la mansión? - Batman se puso a meditar pero por más que lo intentaba no recordaba algo fuera de lo normal. (N.A/como si algo de esa familia fuera normal.)

-No, por más que lo pienso, tú nunca mostraste tener algún poder, siempre mostraste ser un ser humano común, bueno… lo más común que te permití ser. (N.A/ven lo que les digo) Yo tampoco entiendo esto. - Se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca. - ¿Pasó algo fuera de lo normal? -

-El funeral. - Contestó una adormilada Starfire.

-Lo siento Star, no era nuestra intención despertarte. - Se disculpó el joven pelinegro.

-No lo hicieron, yo estaba despertando sola y escuche parte de la conversación. - Dijo desperezándose un poco.

-Hablaste de un funeral, ¿quién falleció? - Batman se había intrigado con la información.

-El Dr. Henry Scott, hace unos días. - Respondió Robín recordando el funesto día. - Yo… asistí al funeral en cuanto me enteré. -

-Lo que nos asustó a todos, nos dejaste pelear con Red-x, a nosotros solos, nunca pensamos que existiría un día así. - Esto no sólo sorprendió al murciélago, también lo impactó. Conocía a su discípulo mejor que nadie, el no asistiría a un funeral, los evitaba lo mas que podía. Entonces, ¿cómo es que había asistido al funeral de un desconocido?, pues Henry Scott no era amigo de ellos, lo habían salvado era cierto, pero no tenían un contacto directo.

-¿Hace cuánto de la muerte de Scott? - Batman estaba muy intrigado con la información.

-Como tres o dos días, de hecho, el funeral del Dr. Scott y el primer ataque de Shax se dieron el mismo día. - Respondió Robín como si nada.

-Es cierto, el día que orbitaste, eso es una aterradora coincidencia.- Star estaba sorprendida por lo descubierto.

-Cuando fui a presentar mis condolencias a la familia de Henry Scott, su familia llamó monstruo al asesino del Dr. Scott, pero su hija lo llamo Demonio. - Eso dejó más intrigado a Batman. "¿Qué tenían en común Robín y Scott?", se decía mentalmente, porque si era lo que él pensaba, tal vez el responsable de la muerte de Henry Scott… pero Batman reparó en algo.

-¿Dijiste, su hija? -

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Hay algún problema? - Preguntó Robín a su mentor, extrañado de la reacción del mayor.

-Sólo uno pequeño. - Dijo como no queriendo las cosas. - Después de mi, Henry Scott es el segundo soltero más cotizado.

-¿¡Qué!? - Robín estaba muy confundido, si eso era posible.

-Robín, ¿qué es un soltero? - Ante la pregunta de la joven extraterrestre a Batman, se le bajaron los colores. Robín solo sonrió, tendría que explicarle a Batman como manejar algunos temas frente a la tamaraneana.

-Es aquella persona que no se ha casado aún. - Le explicó lo más claro y sencillo que pudo a su novia.

-¿Y eso es malo? - La nueva pregunta provocó que a Batman le salieran varias gotas estilo anime en la cabeza, entendiendo en si varias cosas, la joven era demasiado inocente.

-No, - dijo sencillamente, - si no pasas al término "solterón".- Dijo esto último con una sonrisa maliciosa, lo que le subió los colores al pobre murciélago, por lo que antes de que la joven hiciera una pregunta más, volvió al tema inicial.

-Como sea, lo importante de esto es que a menos de que esa joven sea ilegítima. - Se interrumpió al ver a la joven amenaza abrir la boca. - Y después aclaras las preguntas que tenga tu amiguita. - Le aclaró a un divertido Robín. - Sólo quedaría que fuera adoptada, tampoco tenía una familia. - Eso sorprendió a ambos jóvenes, dejando muchas preguntas en el aire. ¿Quién era la joven del funeral? Sin más, Robín se levantó de la cama, aún se le veía pálido, pero decidido.

-¿Qué creer que haces? - Le preguntó su mentor deteniéndolo. - Aún no te encuentras bien.

-¡Es verdad!, podría hacerte mal. - Le tomó del hombro Star.

-Necesito salir de aquí. - Dijo un poco cansado.

-Si es por Shax, los demás están investigando. - Le aclaró Batman.

-No sólo es por él, es por todo, siento que si me quedo aquí me volveré loco. - Dicho esto, se calzó y salió de la enfermería seguido por Batman y Starfire.

-Disculpe, ¿Robín siempre ha sido tan…? - No terminó la pregunta porque no sabía cómo describirlo.

-¿Difícil? ¿atolondrado? ¿testarudo? - Ayudó el caballero de la noche.

-Si, a todo lo que mencionó.

-De niño era un poco más manejable, ahora me temo que ha empeorado, se ha vuelto insoportable. - Respondió Batman.

-¡Los oí! - Gritó Robín, pero los otros dos sólo rieron. En el living se habían separado los deberes, John y Raven leían libros que les hablaran de los poderes a Robín, así como algo que les ayudara a vencer a Shax. Superman, Linterna Verde y Cybort analizaban las cintas para tratar de encontrar un punto que hubieran omitido, algo que lograra darles una oportunidad de vencerlo. Flash y Chico Bestia preparaban un refrigerio para todos, cuando la puerta se abrió fue para dar paso a un cansado Robín y dos preocupados Batman y Starfire.

-Sospecho que no quisieron atarlo a la cama, ¿o me equivoco? - La voz de Cybort sonaba preocupado al ver a su amigo, aunque tenía un matiz de comicidad.

-¿Teníamos esa opción y no me dijiste? - Reprocho Batman a la tamaraneana.

-No tenia caso, una vez lo hicimos y no funcionó, ¿lo recuerdan? -Los titanes recordaron la ocasión en que Slade guardó un polvo que le provoco una locura a su líder, lo amarraron en a la camilla pero éste se escapó de ella.

-Ella tiene razón. - Contestaron los titanes. Robín sólo tomó asiento en el sofá, se sentía cansado y lo abordaban un montón de sensaciones extrañas, pero no pensaba volver a la enfermería.

-¿Qué han encontrado? -

-Por más que vemos los videos e intentamos encontrar un punto ciego, simplemente no lo encontramos. - Habló Linterna viendo la pantalla.

-Ni siquiera pasándolo en cámara lenta. - Le siguió Superman suspirando. - Y eso es frustrante.

-Nosotros sólo hemos encontrado unas cuantas cosas. - Comentó John con libro en mano. - Lo que había contado la joven y… que quien haya despertado a Shax, tiene que tener un objeto poderoso.

-Y que Shax solo ataca a hechiceros poderosos. - Remató Diana.

-¿Entonces viene por Raven? - Se preocupó Robín, por la suerte de su amiga.

-No, de ser así, ya me habría matado desde el primer ataque. -Aclaró Raven con voz monótona. - Sin embargo sólo me dejó fuera de combate. - De pronto, todos reaccionaron a ello.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - Había algo que no le gustaba a Robín y que sabía tendría que tomar en cuenta.

-¡Viejo, tu orbitaste!, en el primer ataque. - Recordó C.B, comprendiendo lo que su obscura amiga quería decir. - Y en el segundo ataque lo mandaste a volar, ¿qué no es claro?, ¡es a ti quien busca! - Esto preocupó a todos en la sala. - ¡Él quiere matarte Robín! - Sus palabras dieron en el blanco, con las sospechas de Batman, y con los temores de Robín.

-No, eso no puede ser verdad… para empezar yo no soy un hechicero. -

-Así es, aunque… si has hecho cosas mágicas Robín. - Intentaba ayudar sin mucho éxito Cybort a su amigo. – Además, no les parece que si fuera un hechicero ¿ya habría usado sus poderes para ayudarnos? -

-Robín, - le llamó el marciano, al joven al ver que comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, - sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero necesito que contestes a esto: ¿alguna vez viste a tus padres hacer algo que ninguna otra persona hiciera? No sé algo, por mínimo que sea. - El joven líder se puso a recordar pero no encontraba nada que fuera anormal o que indicara que tuvieran poderes.

-No lo siento, pero no... salvo que… - Había algo, si, pero no tenía que ver exactamente con sus padres.

-Salvo, ¿qué? - Frunció el ceño Batman.

-No sé si esto es muy importante; además, pasó cuando era un niño, tendría como cinco o seis años y Flirto, el dueño del circo, habló con mi padre.

FLASH BACK

-Te lo digo John, ya van tres veces en este mes y ni cuenta se da. -Decía preocupado Flirto.

-¡Flirto guarda silencio!, ¡puede oírte! - Le reprochaba John a su amigo. – Además, eso lo haría sospechar y no queremos que se entere ahora.

-Lo sabrá tarde o temprano, la diferencia está en que hace exactamente lo opuesto a un niño normal. -

-Flirto por favor, entiéndenos. -

-¿Por qué gritan papá? - Apareció un tímido Dick.

-¿Dick?, ¿desde cuándo estas aquí? - Cargó John a su pequeño tesoro.

-Apenas llegué. - Decía alegre, el niño. - ¿Quién hace cosas anormales? - Esta pregunta descolocó a John de gran manera.

-De uno de los chicos malabaristas. - Dijo Flirto con un tono natural, aunque parecía forzarlo un poco. - El mayorcito está mejorando y podría ser la próxima estrella del circo, ¡seria anormal en un circo tener un niño prodigio de la actuación circense! -

-Sería anormal, no serlo. - Decía el pequeño con decisión. - Alex es el mejor malabarista de todos los malabaristas que existen, será la estrella numero uno. -

-Es lo que le digo a tu papá, ¿verdad que hay que decírselo? - Le decía Flirto al pequeño niño.

-Tal vez cuando esté mejor preparado, por ahora no sería lo correcto. - Miraba molesto John a su amigo.

-¿Sería muy malo decírsele ahora que es bueno? - Pregunto inocente Dick y el trapecista sonrió.

-No puede haber nada malo en algo tan maravilloso. -

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Nunca me pareció que hablaran de Erick, aún más cuando nunca más escuché hablar del tema y una semana después Erick fue presentado como la estrella del circo.

-Eso sí que es extraño, no que esperarían para decírselos, aauch.- Fue golpeado Chico Bestia, por Raven.

-Bobo, no entendiste. - Reclamó molesta la gótica.

-¿Qué al final se decidieron a no esperar y darle su papel principal? - Raven le iba a soltar un golpe pero Flash lo evitó.

-No pequeño, - le aclaró el velocista, - lo que Robín quiso decir es que la discusión entre esas dos personas no era por ese tal Erick, que por su forma de relatarlo… mas pareciera… que hablaban de Robín y no de ese niño. Cuando Flirt dijo: "lo ha hecho tres veces en este mes", ¿a qué se refería?, más cuando dijo "hace un todo lo contrario a un niño normal". -

-Luego irrumpe un niño y cambian la conversación, haciéndola parecer normal. - Siguió el marciano a un lado de Robín, antes de seguir con la conversación, se hizo presente una señal y todos dirigieron una mirada a Batman. Él sólo se dirigió a la pantalla, tecleó una clave y apareció en la pantalla Alfred.

-Buenas tardes Señor, joven, Liga, Titanes. - Cybort y C.B quisieron reírse de su líder, pero tanto Raven como Starfire los amenazaron con la mirada.

-¿Sucede algo Alfred? - Preguntó a su mayordomo.

-Estaba observando el video que nos envió el joven amo y recordé algo que pasó hace tiempo, cuando el joven amo tenía diez años. -

FLASH BACK

Recuerdo que nos encontrábamos en la cueva, usted se encontraba haciendo unas investigaciones, yo me encontraba atrás de usted y el joven se encontraba a metro y medio de nosotros sentado en el piso, revisando unos papeles.

-Si me lo preguntan, el acertijo nos está volviendo buenos investigadores. - Hablaba el pequeño Robín revisando una y otra vez los papeles.

-Creo que es lo único bueno que deberían agradecerle. - Aceptó Alfred.

-Tienes razón, por lo pronto hay que arreglar este asunto. -Respondió Batman. De pronto, todo comenzó a moverse haciendo reaccionar a los presentes. - ¡Es un terremoto! - Dio el aviso Batman. Robín gritó.

-¡Cuidado! - Una luz blanquecina apareció tras Batman y Alfred, los empujó fuera del sitio en el momento exacto en que una gran estalagmita caía en el sitio donde se encontraban. Cuando la luz desapareció Batman y Alfred sentían un mareo junto con unas náuseas, pero el temblor había cedido. Al abrir los ojos se encontraron con la mirada preocupada de Robín y entendieron que los había salvado de una muerte segura.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Ahora que lo mencionas, nunca entendí cómo pudiste salvarnos y alejarnos tanto del peligro, Robín. - Reflexionaba Batman sobre ese asunto.

-Cuando vi el video que nos envió el joven amo, me sorprendí; después recordé que nunca vimos el video de ese temblor… creo que se llevará una sorpresa. - Alfred envió una grabación donde se veían a un pequeño petirrojo de diez años sentado con unos papeles y a un Batman y Alfred a gran distancia en la computadora.

-Sí que eras lindo. - Starfire provocó que se le subieran los colores al joven líder.

-Y no te veías tan fiero. - Golpe bajo de parte de Cybort.

-Tampoco gruñón. - Siguió C.B.

-Y me atrevo a decir que tampoco eras obsesivo compulsivo. - Remató Raven.

-"Con estos amigos, para que quiero enemigos." - Citaba el joven maravilla en un completo rojo semáforo indicando que pararan. Por su parte la Liga de Justicia tuvo que reprimir las ganas que tenían de reírse, en verdad el joven equipo de Robín le había dado con todo, tuvieron que parar al observar el temblor antes mencionado. Observaron como todo se comenzó a mover mientras que Batman avisaba de la situación y Robín veía como un estalagmita se desprendía de la cueva precipitándose contra su mentor y el mayordomo, Robín corría hacia ellos pero por la velocidad y el movimiento sísmico sabían que era imposible que el llegara a tiempo, para asombro de todos Robín orbitó llegado a su mentor y mayordomo, orbitando de nuevo de manera que los tres quedaron a salvo, justo unos segundos después de ello dejo de temblar, se cortó el video mostrando de nuevo a Alfred que esperaba la reacción de todos, se había generado un incómodo silencio que fue roto por la nerviosa voz de Robín.

-Eso no puede ser… no. - Comenzó a alejarse de la pantalla como si esta fuera a estallarle en la cara. - Ni siquiera recuerdo haber hecho eso. -

-Tampoco estabas consciente de que lo hiciste en la azotea. - Le recordó el meta morfo con calma para no alterar más a su líder, Flash utilizó su rapidez para tomar al joven y sentarlo en el sofá.

-Trata de calmarte, ¿estás seguro de no recordar nada de ello o de cualquier otro día? -

-Si. - Decía con voz nerviosa, casi a punto del desmayo. - No lo entiendo, ¿por qué nunca me di cuenta de esto? -

-Gracias Alfred, te llamaré en cuanto averigüemos más. - El hombre en la pantalla desapareció y con él se apagó la pantalla.

-A eso se refería el dueño del circo cuando dijo: "van tres veces que lo hace y ni siquiera se da cuenta."- Hablé el marciano, sentándose a un lado del joven. – Robín, si no te diste cuenta de que hacías eso en las dos ocasiones que Shax atacó, es posible que tampoco te dieras cuenta que ya lo hacías desde niño, casi estoy seguro que tus padres sabían de este poder, lo que me hace llegar a esta conclusión: ¿Por qué no te lo dijeron desde antes?, ¿por qué esperar? -

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo, su poder no es dañino, ¿por qué ocultarle algo así? - Se preguntaba más así mismo que a los demás.

-Tal vez estaban ocultando algo más. – Tomó la palabra Batman, temiendo su propia respuesta. - Algo que no querían que se supiera en ese momento… algo que Robín sabría inevitablemente. - Antes de decir algo más, una fuerte tormenta lanzó tanto a Liga como Titanes a varios puntos; al levantar la mirada se sorprendieron.

-No, no de nuevo. - Dijo Robín en el suelo. Mirándolo con mortal furia se encontraba Shax, que se disponía a atacarlo, Linterna Verde se interpuso formando un escudo que fue roto por Shax quien lanzó al moreno de la torre.

-¡Noooo! - Gritó Robín orbitando fuera de la torre y regresando con Linterna, el cuál no se veía bien.

-Creo que lo hiciste de nuevo, chico. - El joven maravilla estaba sorprendido. - Debo agradecértelo. -

-Yo no lo creo. - Dijo al volver la mirada a Shax, quien se veía más furioso de cómo había llegado. - Esto aún no termina y sigo haciendo cosas inconscientemente. - Shax lanzó una bola de energía que Superman rompió con sus rayos láser provocando una onda expansiva que lanzó a los presentes a varias partes de las torre y rompió todo a su paso.

-Esto no se ve nada bien. - Habló Flash al ver a un Shax iracundo.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?, ¿acaso fue el hecho de que esa cosa esta dispuesta a matarnos a todo? - Preguntó con sarcasmo Linterna.

-¡Y eso que no estuvieron en la batalla anterior! - Se quejaba el joven meta morfo sujetándose el costado. Por su parte Shax preparaba una esfera de energía para acabar de una vez con su trabajo, tan concentrado estaba que no se fijó en una esfera de fuego que se impactó en su cabeza; enojado, se giró al lugar de donde provino la esfera para toparse con una sorpresa.

-¡Déjalo en paz!, ¿me oyes? - Una joven pelinegra, de ojos ojos azules y tez morena, sostenía una esfera de fuego en una de sus manos, todos estaban sorprendidos a excepción de Shax que la miraba con maldad.

-¡Más te vale que ni te le acerques o lo lamentaras! - Shax le lanzó una esfera de energía y la joven lanzó su esfera de fuego. Ambas chocaron y por el impacto ambos terminaron lanzados hacia sentidos contarios causando a su vez más estragos en el lugar, la joven se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo al verla de perfil Robín se sorprendió más.

-¡Es la hija del doctor Scott! - Soltó ante la sorpresa, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Estás seguro? - Preguntó Cybort ante las palabras de su amigo.

-¡Claro que estoy seguro! - En ese momento la joven terminó de levantarse y dio la cara de nuevo.

-Robín, ¡esa chica es muy parecida a ti! - Soltó Batman asombrado,- de hecho, demasiado para mi gusto. - Shax se levantó lleno de ira y la joven se convirtió en una llamarada de fuego que desapareció y apareció al lado de Robín, al desaparecer el fuego, dirigió la mirada al líder Titán.

-Perdón por haber llegado tarde… a todo. - Le dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que le ayudaba a levantarse. - Sé que no entiendes nada de esto y te prometo explicártelo, por ahora, - sacó un papel de su falda, - necesito que confíes en mi. - Robín no entendía nada, pero algo le decía que la joven venia para ayudarles. - Necesito que repitas conmigo lo que está escrito en la hoja. - Robín se limitó a asentir, no sabía cómo iba a ayudarles eso, pero algo en ella lo hacía sentir seguro.

"_A LA NADA TE ENVIARON Y DE LA NADA VOLVISTE, A SABIENDAS QUE EN ESTE MUNDO TU EXISTENTCIA ES VIL Y NULA, CON NUESTRO PODER UNIDO TE CONJURAMOS, REGRESA A LA NADA, AL OLVIDO CON TUS AMIGOS CONFINADOS"_

Después de recitar lo que decía la hoja, Shax comenzó a tener reacciones extrañas y a gritar de dolor mientras grandes grietas comenzaban a surcar su cuerpo. Por último, con un agudo grito explotó sin dejar rastro de su existencia espectral, poco a poco los héroes se fueron levantando.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - Preguntó un Cybort sorprendido ante lo sucedido.

-Conjuramos un hechizo para devolver a Shax, a donde pertenece, desde que las hechiceras lo eliminaron y esta vez sin voltee de retorno. -Al escuchar eso Robín se soltó de la joven, violentamente.

-¿Qué eres? - Después de eso, se dirigió a la puerta del living, pero antes de llegar siquiera a la puerta la joven le respondió.

-¿Qué soy yo?, querrás decir, ¿qué somos nosotros? - El joven maravilla se detuvo de golpe y se giró para verla, la joven suspiró derrotada al ver su mirada. - Está bien, lo olvidé, tu ignoras muchas cosas, mi nombre es Rachel Scott. -

-¿Qué quisiste decir con…? ¿Qué somos nosotros? - Robín estaba muy confundido, había un choque de emociones que no entendía.

-¿Crees que orbitar es un problema?, tú nunca supiste que lo hacías hasta que Shax te atacó. -

-¿Cómo…? -

-Las hechiceras me comentaron de su encuentro, los investigaron sobre todo a ti, has sido el tema principal de conversación. -

-¿Qué se supone que soy, según su investigación? - Su molestia era notoria y estaba decidido a no irse, sin una respuesta coherente.

-¡Un Hechicero! - Las palabras de Rachel tenían todo, menos coherencia, dejando no sólo al chico sorprendido, también a todos los presentes.

-Si esto es una broma, no es nada graciosa, ¡si fuera un hechicero lo sabría! - Era oficial, Robín estaba furioso. - ¡Para tu información soy tan normal como todos! -

-Como todos… ¿quiénes?, porque déjame decirte que ninguno de tus amigos entra en el concepto de "normal". - Señaló la oji azul al chico del antifaz.

-¡Con mis amigos no te metas! - La temperatura estaba subiendo de nivel y todos los que observaban al par se estaban sintiendo incómodos. (N.A/ imagínense a los Titanes como niños de cinco años tras una Liga de la Justicia adolecente, miraban con horror a dos monstruos pelearse entre sí.)

-¡No me meto con tus amigos!, ¡te hago ver una realidad que te niegas a ver!, ¿no te has preguntado? ¿Por qué orbitas como un guía blanco? - Esto último lo dijo respirando profundo para hablar con más tranquilidad.

-¡Yo no soy un guía blanco! - Aclaró con exasperación.

-¡Claro que no, tu eres mejor! - Acabó la joven pelinegra, que logró calmar al joven enmascarado.

-¿Por qué no mostraba ese poder antes? -

-Nuestros poderes se anidan a nuestros sentimientos, solo que cuando eras niño, no los identificabas. - Habló la joven algo nerviosa y comprensiva del joven líder Titán - Un ejemplo… ¿cual será bueno?… así ¿Qué sentiste cuando Shax, te atacó? Y no sólo me refiero al primer ataque, también a este, el momento en que los atacó, antes de que llegara. -

-Bueno… la primera vez estaba preocupado porque no le pasara nada malo a Starfire… y cuando vi a Linterna salir volando de la torre, me asusté mucho porque no quería que muriera, sólo porque había decidido defenderme. - Aunque esa era la verdad, Robín se sentía un poco avergonzado con su declaración.

-Empatía, eso habla muy bien de ti. - Decía contenta la joven, te preocupas por los demás más que de ti mismo.

-Entonces, así se maneja este poder. - Habló Batman casi en susurro.

-Yo, ya no quiero seguir escuchando. - Robín se giró a la salida muy temeroso y confundido.

-Espera. - Pidió Rachel.

-No, ya no quiero seguir escuchando. -

-¡Te propongo un juego! -

-¿Qué? -

-Es muy sencillo, te diré algo de ti que crea es cierto y si es verdad, das un paso a mi dirección; si me equivoco, das un paso hacia la puerta y te retiras. - Propuso Rachel.

-De acuerdo. - Aceptó éste, sin entender el objetivo de ese juego sin sentido.

-Bien…aquí vamos. - Respiró profundo. - Estás obsesionado con Slade, no por el misterio que representa o la amenaza que es; no, esto se debe a que Slade te recuerda al hombre que privó de la vida a tus padres. - Los titanes y la liga mostraban una sonrisa incrédula, no era posible que creyera esa barbaridad, pero tuvieron que quitar su sonrisa al ver como Robín daba un paso al frente, dejando helados a todos.

-Punto para mi, muy bien… no te gustan los funerales por que se asocian a la aceptación de la pérdida y tú aún no aceptas la pérdida, tampoco quieres aceptarla, tan es así que le temes. - Al principio Robín dudaba en dar el paso pero al final decidió ser sincero y dio otro paso al frente.

-Cuando regañas a tu equipo o te enfureces con ellos, con quien te molestas en verdad es contigo mismo, no puedes ni quieres permitirte perderlos son muy preciados para ti. - Un tercer paso fue dado y su equipo no supo cómo reaccionar ante esta revelación, una total desconocida estaba desarmando moralmente a su líder y ellos no tenían ni una ventaja sobre ella.

-Te gustan las plantas y las flores porque te recuerdan las cosas buenas y malas de la vida y aunque te mostraste renuente a tener esa cosa de mascota, - decía señalando a Cebita que estaba presente y que no sabía compararla con algún tipo de animal exótico, - la aceptaste no sólo porque esa joven te lo pidió, - señalaba a Starfire ahora, - también tu deseabas una mascota. - Un sonrojo atravesó al líder Titán pero no tuvo otra opción dio el siguiente paso al frente, Cebita al ver esto, se lanzó a los brazos del líder Titán restregándosele con cariño.

-Oye, no te aproveches. - Le decía con falsa molestia, mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro, al observarlo así Batman reparó en algo importante; había entrenado bien a Robín para que sobreviviera en cualquier batalla, pero no le había dado la oportunidad de conversar más plenamente, saber sus gustos o los temores. Era un gran líder y nadie podía negarlo, pero eso no quería decir que un niño tan alegre como él, se limitara sólo con ser el alumno de un héroe y el líder de un grupo, debió pensar en el bienestar anímico de su hijo que en otra cosa. Él conocía a Robín y sabía que sin el antifaz era sólo un niño, pero todas las veces que iban a hablar del tema, había algo que se presentaba y estropeaba el momento.

-Continuemos. - Anunció la voz de Rachel. - Eres alérgico a las plantas como el diente de león, te provocan migraña, pero lo disfrazas diciendo que estarás investigando algo en tu habitación.- Robín dio un paso más, lo que sorprendió a todos excepto a Batman, el se había dado cuenta de ello por un incidente con Hiedra Venenosa.

-¿En serio no lo sabían? - Pregunto el murciélago al joven grupo que tenia la boca abierta.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, - comenzó Starfire pensativa, - Robín comentó algo de la migraña, pero nunca me dijo que él las padecía.- Robín estaba poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza, había hecho todo lo posible para que sus amigos no se preocuparan por él.

-No lo aparentas. - Se escuchó la voz de Rachel para cambiar el tema.- Pero detestas más que nada pasar todo el tiempo en tu cuarto, te lo recriminas a ti mismo. - Otro paso.

-Por último, no dejaste a Batman "para dejar de ser su sombra", lo dejaste por qué no sabías que te sentías un completo inútil, que parecía que llevarías a Batman a la ruina en cualquier momento y temías que estuvieras avergonzándolo. - Al escuchar esto, Robín oculto el rostro en el cuerpo de Cebita, y lentamente dio un paso al frente.

Batman se quedó en shock , sus compañeros lo miraban impactado, y el joven grupo de héroes hacia lo mismo, el misterio de porque Robín había dejado a su mentor se había revelado. Ahora, quien dio no sólo uno sino varios pasos adelante era Batman, cuando estuvo junto a él, sintió algo en el estomago que no supo descifrar que era.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - El joven frente a él, no podía mostrar su rostro.

-Tenía miedo. - Dijo aún con el rostro oculto respirando profundo y lo levantó. - Miedo a que si te lo decía… terminara confirmando mis temores… y eso no iba poder aceptarlo… en verdad lamento todo lo que te dije… pero no podía decirte la verdad. -

-No, - tomó el mayor al joven en un abrazo, - soy yo el que lo siente, no debí reprimirte tanto, ni exigir más de lo que podías dar. - Le levantó el rostro, a través del antifaz surcaban varias lágrimas. – Además, dudo que un inútil pudiera mantener con vida a todo un extraño grupo.

-Claro, como ustedes son tan normales. - El sarcasmo de Raven sacó una risa a todos, Batman se lo agradecía internamente, Robín se había tranquilizado un poco.

-En cuanto tengamos la oportunidad, hablaremos del asunto, y te prometo que no tendrás que esperar mucho. - Le susurró al chico, el cual asintió esperanzador.

-Tu turno. - Dijo Rachel, para quitar la atención de los demás en el par.

-¿De qué hablas? - El chico se extrañó.

-¿No creerás que serás el único humillado en este juego verdad?, tú sigues. - Aclaró la joven.

-Pero no te conozco, apenas sé tu nombre. -

-¿Y yo sí, Robín?, yo sólo tuve un comentario de ti y fue por Henry, las hechiceras solo averiguaron… lo importante de este asunto que era tu orbitación y resulta que se más cosas de ti de lo que tus seres más cercanos saben y presiento que pasa lo mismo contigo. -

-De acuerdo. - Asedió el joven petirrojo. - Eres sobre protectora con tus seres queridos por que le temes a la pérdida. - La joven sonrió y dio un paso adelante, se veía decidida a ser honesta con él.

-Te gustan los m&m, pero sólo escoges los obscuros porque detestas los colorantes, lo que es raro, ya que te atiborras de gomitas. - Un paso más adelante, Robín no lo entendía, ¿cómo podía saber sin deducir siendo que no la conocía?

-Te gusta experimentar con la comida y conocer distintos sabores. - Un paso más, eso comenzaba a asustar al joven maravilla.

-Nunca has ido a un circo, de hecho, no te lo has permitido, buscas a alguien en cada zoológico existente sin encontrarlo. - Un paso más por parte de la joven, esta vez su sonrisa tenía una gota de tristeza.

-Acabas de enterarte que hiciste mal, la persona que buscabas, nunca estuvo ahí. - Un paso acompañado de un pesado suspiro apareció, Robín se dio cuenta de algo al verla a tan solo un paso de él, no podía creerlo, pero todo en él se lo gritaba y los ojos de la joven se lo confirmaron.

-¡Eres mi hermana! - Un paso más y ya estaban frente a frente los dos, todos se quedaron estáticos ante lo ocurrido, Robín no lo había preguntado, lo había declarado.

-Gemelos, para ser exactos, es lo que somos, aparte de hechiceros claro está. - Aclaraba con una sonrisa. - Sé que parecemos más mellizos que otra cosa, pero debía ser así para que funcionara. -Miró al piso mientras uno de sus pies jugaba con el piso destruido.- Lo lamento, en verdad lamento haber llegado tarde a tu vida, pero las pistas nos confundieron y me cerré tanto a la demás posibilidades… yo no supe… tuve que conjurar un hechizo para encontrarte y cuando fuiste al funeral no quise ver a nadie… te ignoré como a todo lo demás y casi te pierdo. - Rachel no dejaba de hablar con esa voz triste y nerviosa, Robín solo se limitaba a observarla y escucharla atentamente.

-¿Sabes?, deberías mostrar esos hermosos ojos más seguido. - Al momento tomó el antifaz, quitándoselo, el petirrojo no hizo nada para evitarlo, veía a Rachel como una versión femenina de si mismo, sólo mas suelta y decidida de mostrar sus emociones. - Así está mejor, - dijo al ver los ojos de su hermano que eran iguales a los suyos, - ¿si me crees verdad? -

-No solo te creo, lo sé. - Dijo para después poco a poco perder la conciencia, por suerte no dio contra el piso pues Batman, estaba igual de cerca que los jóvenes y alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo sujetándolo para evitar la caída.

-¡Robín! - Todos se acercaron al trío.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? - La voz de Rachel se escuchaba alterada.

-Ayer tuvo un ataque de nervios y esta vez con toda la información recibida colapsó. - Le explicaba John a la asustada joven. - Aún así, estará bien, sólo necesita descansar.

-En ese caso, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería de la torre. - Sugirió Cybort.

-¿Tienen una enfermería? - Preguntó asombrada la joven pelinegra.

-Con todo los que nos pasa, sería raro no tener una. - Decía un C.B con una voz que mostraba no estar para nada bromeando. Mientras dentro de una enorme esfera de cristal, la oráculo observaba la escena junto a un encapuchado que mostraba unos destellante ojos rojos.

-Ya están juntos, como es su destino, sólo falta que la unión sea sólida. - Hablaba la oráculo con voz profunda.

-Lo único bueno de esto es que al acabar con Shax me ahorran un gasto innecesario de energía. - La voz del encapuchado se oía tranquila.- ¡Pero que ni crean que esto se queda así!, ¡lo peor está por comenzar! -

espero les haya gustado este capitulo espero sus reviews y si es posible, un beta T.T, no pido mucho porfavor ;)


	7. EL ORIGEN DE LOS GEMELOS

HOLA, probablemente vuelvan a encontrar faltas de ortografía pero no pude contactar a Connie1, Connie si me estas leyendo ¡ayuda!, a todos los demás espero disfruten de la lectura

Disclaier: tanto la serie Hechiceras y los Jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores, yo solo invente la historia

EL ORIGEN DE LOS GEMELOS

La liga de la justicia y los titanes se habían dividido las labores, superman y Cybort se encargaban de las cosas técnicas, C.B Y Flash pintaban y arreglaban las casi destrozadas paredes, Raven y Linterna Verde arreglaban los vidrios con ayuda de sus poderes, mientras que Diana reparaba la puerta del maltrecho living (N.A/ con o sin poderes las mujeres podemos arreglarnos si o no chicas XD)

-Espero que la pintura seque rápido- se secaba el sudor C.B, cansado y apunto del desmayo

-No te apures, una briznita y todo quedara arreglado- lo confortaba Flash, sin el debido resultado

-¿Te volviste loco?, ¡la ultima "briznita" nos lanzo a volar a todos!- C.B estaba histérico ante el recuerdo de ayer

-A lo que Flash se refería es que con unas cuantas corrientes de aire producidas por su velocidad estará listo en unos cuantos minutos- le recordó Diana las habilidades de su amigo al joven meta morfo

-Lo siento

-No hay problema, después de todo yo estaría igual que ustedes de estar en su lugar- sonrió Flash tranquilizando a al joven titán

-Con la diferencia de que C.B, no piensa- hablo Raven con su tono de voz monótona pero sarcasta

-¿y qué te hace pensar que Flash lo hace?- esta vez fue Diana quien hablo con un poco de humor

-¡OIGAN!- se quejaron los dos mencionados

-¿Linterna no vas a decir algo?- pidió suplicante Flash, a su amigo

-Lo siento pero vea por donde vea el asunto, ninguno de los dos tiene salvación- rio al ver la cara de decepción de los dos burlados

-A mí en lo personal me tiene preocupada todo eso de la "hermana de Robín"- decía Cybort que junto a Superman habían terminado de colocar la pantalla- ¿no les parece extraño?, ¿muere el Dr. Scott y aparece Shax y esta chica que de pronto sabe cómo acabar con él?, eso y que Robín extrañamente tiene poderes ¿no les parece mucha coincidencia?

-La única forma de que las piezas embonen es preguntarle directamente a la chica- les sugirió el hombre de acero

-¿No se les hace raro que haya sabido desenrollar todo el misterio de nuestro líder?, auch…- termino gritando C.B, por el golpe propinado por su compañera gótica

-Es por eso que Superman decía que se lo preguntáramos directamente- Raven se sentía exasperada y el golpear al clorofílico parecía darle algo de alivio o al menos eso pensaba la liga del asunto

-¿Siempre tiene que golpearlo?- pregunto Superman al mitad maquina con una gotita estilo anime

-No siempre, a veces lo lanza por la ventana- al oír esto al hombre de hacerlo le salieron mas gotitas- es de todos los días- soltó como si nada el mitad maquina

-Me preocupa Robín- Diana esta angustiada y para sacarlo termino de arreglar el mueble- no a reaccionado desde lo de ayer

-Con todo lo que ha pasado sería peor que ya hubiera reaccionado- la tranquilizaba C.B sobándose la cabeza

-Bestita tiene razón, Robín suele pasarse el tiempo investigando y ahora todo se le sale de control, no se a ustedes pero prefiero al robín inconsciente que a uno más paranoico de lo normal- suspiraba Cybort pesadamente

-Aun así no deja de preocuparme- insistió Diana a lo que los demás asintieron

En la enfermería de la torre Robín era atendido por el marciano John y cuidado por Batman, Starfire y Rachel, esta última se encontraba observando el paisaje que le mostraba la torre

-Tienen una linda vista

-A menudo lo es, pero es más glorioso cuando la observamos desde el living o la azotea- le respondió Starfire

-¿Y han disfrutado de su playa privada?- seguía cuestionando Rachel

-Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Porque sería una lástima no disfrutar de un sito tan esplendido, tomando en cuenta que ustedes están siempre a cargo del cuidado de tanta gente- en la voz de Rachel se notaba la preocupación

-¿De verdad eres la hermana de Robín?- pregunto Batman cortando la plática de las jóvenes

-Se que no es tan fácil de creer y más cuando los Greyson no tuvieron otros hijos o por lo menos no de tu conocimiento- hablaba tranquilamente Rachel- pero si lo somos, usted es el que más conoce a mi hermano y se dará cuenta de ello… si ay diferencias físicas entre sexos pero fuera de eso usted puede notarlo

- No soy tonto y si me di cuenta del parentesco, pero no quiero que Robín salga lastimado en caso de que esto sea una treta de… quien quiera que haya planeado esto…

-Señor míreme- pidió Rachel a Batman quien se negaba a verla- míreme por favor- al hacerlo Batman reconoció en los ojos de la joven, la mirada sincera de su hijo- se que se juega mucho aquí, se juegan sus identidades, pero en mi caso no solo es la identidad la que está en juego, se está jugando la vida de mi hermano y créame sería injusto perderla cuando lo he buscado desde que tenía tres años de edad y no tenia noción de que sucedía en mi entorno, aun as cuando nos separaron cuando solo teníamos dos días de nacidos

-¿Qué?, ¿pero cómo?- empezó Starfire sorprendido de lo descubierto

-Preferiría hablar de ello cuando Robín vuelva en sí- en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar, al ver de quien se trataba contesto- ¿Qué sucede Paiper?- una voz molesta comenzó a escucharse del otro lado- te importaría no regañarme ahora, digamos que no tuve una buena noche- la voz se suavizo un poco, pero aun tenía un tono molestos- Se que debí llamar pero… al fin estoy con él, hicimos un conjuro que regreso a Shax de donde no debió volver- esta vez la voz sonó algo preocupada y a la vez confundida- si me creyó pero no así como así, antes tuve que convencerlo- la voz seguía escuchándose confundida- tengo que explicarle muchas cosas empezando por nuestro origen- finalmente la voz se escucho intranquila pero confiada –creo que será lo mejor… y Paiper no olvides el pergamino… Paiper muchas gracias y en verdad discúlpenme- un suspiro se escucho después Rachel colgó el celular, los presentes excepto Robín se le quedaron viendo con una misma interrogante- era Paiper Haliwel, me estuvieron buscando por todos lados y como nunca les llame- se rascaba la nuca, lo hacía igual y como Robín solía hacerlo cuando se ponía nervioso

-¿Son tus amigos?- cuestiono la joven tamaraneana

-SI

-¿Qué eres tu verdaderamente del doctor Scott?- pregunto esta vez Batman, recibiendo una triste sonrisa de la pelinegra

-Como dije antes prefiero que Robín este consiente para aclarar eso- Batman decidió respetar eso y prefirió callar

-Sé que me voy a oír algo tonto pero ¿Qué sería lo mejor?- pregunto el Detective Marciano a la joven pelinegra, quien sonrió ante la interrogante del hombre verde

-Traer el libro, eso sería lo mejor- al escuchar eso Batman dejo de lado su silencio

-¿Qué libro?

-El libro que mi padre se negó a entregarte ¿recuerdas?, el me conto del extraño intento de asalto de esa extraña enmascarada que se dice bruja ¿o se veía como una autentica?, no recuerdo muy bien como la describió, lo que si recuerdo es que estaba muy agradecido con usted por evitar que se lo llevaran

-¿Entonces los dueños del libro son las hechiceras?- se escucho la voz tímida de Starfire

-No, ellas solo nos ayudaban a buscar a mi hermano- la mirada de la pelinegra se poso en el paciente en cama

-¿Tardaran mucho en llegar?- esta vez fue John el que hablo

-Lo dudo, es esposo de Paiper es un guía blanco y Peig es mitad bruja mitad guía blanco así que llegaran…- de pronto dos luces hicieron acto de presencia y cuatro adultos vestidos de civil hicieron acto de presencia

-Ya estamos aquí- cantaba una alegre Phoeve

-En casi nada- suspiro avergonzada Rachel

-¿Interrumpimos algo?- la voz de Phoeve sonó algo preocupada y golpeaba suavemente con su mano un pergamino que se veía algo viejo

-No, solo esperábamos… a que reaccionara- contesto el joven señalando al joven inconsciente

-¿Esta herido?- pregunto Paiper acercándose junto a Leo

-No, solo tuvo un colapso nervioso, ya sabes que te siga un demonio no es muy bonito que digamos y luego descubrir que tienes poderes que ignoraba que tenia para después saber que tiene una hermana… no se ustedes pero yo tampoco reaccionaria muy bien que digamos

-En pocas palabras es, su alma la que está un poco maltrecha- resumió Leo observando detenidamente a Robín

-Yo dudo que solo sea eso – se acerco Peig a la camilla- no parece el típico chico que cae a la primera

-¿Crees que puedas ayudarlo?- pregunto Paiper a su esposo

-Sería más fácil si solo fueran heridas externas pero si, puedo ayudar un poco a mitigar su problema interno- Leo coloco sus manos y un brillo blanquecino salió de sus manos atravesando el cuerpo de Robín- por ahora es todo lo que puedo hacer- dijo el rubio, al percatarse de que no estaban solos decidió presentarse- disculpen soy Leo Mattews y ella es mi esposa Paiper Haliwel

-Hola mucho gusto- saludo la mencionada- ellas son mis hermanas Phoeve y Peig

-Hola- saludaron ambas

-Por tu forma alienígena supongo eres John el Detective Marciano- señalo Peig

-Un gusto

-De ti no hablamos, eres el famoso Batman

-¿Cómo supieron de John?- se intrigo el caballero nocturno

-Las noticias, aparte de pelear con demonios tenemos vida social saben- aclaro Phoeve

-¿Demonios?, ¿ay mas de esas cosas?- Starfire se asusto ante la idea de Trigón y Shax multiplicado

-Pequeña, desde tiempos inmemoriales han habido demonios de todo tipo de gran o pequeño poder, sin olvidar sus formas y engaños, siempre han existido, como existirán las personas y seres que protegerán a los inocentes- le explicaba Paiper en ese momento a la asustada pero más tranquila tamaraneana, en ese entraron los otros héroes

-Venimos a decirles que la sala quedo como nue…- Superman no termino la frase al ver a "invitados" en la torre que no habían sido detectados y tomando en cuenta que se encontraban en una isla tampoco habían visto una nave o parecido que los hubiera llevado- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Las conocemos a ellas pero, no a él- tomo la palabra C.B

-Soy Leo un gusto- saludo este con un poco de pena

-El guía blanco de las hechiceras y maestro en la escuela de magia- aclaro Raven a la humilde presentación del rubio

-Y tú la famosa hija de Trigón- correspondió Leo ante la gótica- al ir a favor de tus principios y tu corazón venciste la maldición puesta sobre ti, pero sobre todo venciste a tu padre, lo que dice mucho de ti- un sonrojo cruzo el rostro de Raven al ser reconocida por un ser especial como Leo

-¿Cómo se encuentra Robín?- interrumpió Cybort

-No lo sabemos bien- aclaro John, en ese momento el joven en la camilla comenzó a reaccionar

-¿Robín?- le llamo la tamaraneana, al principio se le dificultaba contestar pero poco a poco logro enfocar a su novia

-¿Star… que paso?- al enfocar mejor se topo con unos ojos idénticos a los suyos, que lo observaban expectante- entonces… ¿fue real?

-Absolutamente- contesto la joven frente a él, al observar mejor vio a sus amigos su padre, la Liga y…

-¿Ustedes?

-Es un gusto volver a verte, aunque estas no sean condiciones apropiadas- saludo Paiper, el menor devolvió el saludo con la mano para ver de nuevo a la pelinegra- muy bien entiendo lo de los gemelos pero lo que no entiendo es ¿de quién somos hijos verdaderamente?, ¿de los Greyson o de Scott?- ante la pregunta la oji azul soltó una verdadera risa

-¿Así que llevaremos esto al grano?- Robín asintió con la cabeza- muy bien siendo así resulta que de ninguno de los dos- esto descoloco de sobremanera al joven maravilla, ¿Quiénes eran sus padres entonces?- Rachel que vio esa clara duda en sus ojos respondió

-El nombre de nuestro padres es DAILAN DE TERABITIA y GARDENIA DE INCENDIO, no los encontraran en ninguna base de datos porque nuestro padres no pertenecen a la dimensión madre de este planeta- la incógnita de todos apareció en sus rostros a excepción de las Hechiceras, Leo, Raven y la propia Rachel, un suspiro se produjo de los labios de la menor

-Creo que empezaremos con lo primero, nuestro origen- se giro asía Phoeve que le entregaba el un pergamino, Rachel se acomodo a un lado de su hermano y desenrollo el gran árbol genealógico que este contenía que más bien parecía una sabana en la cama (N.A/ ;) no olvidemos que aquí hay magia de todo tipo), tanto la Liga como Los Titanes estaban asombrados, había tantos nombres y se veía que tenía como varios siglos o eternidades

-Creo que as escuchado antes de mundos paralelos o dimensiones que no conocidos por las personas- Robín solo asintió- bueno esas dimensiones existen y esta es la dimensión madre, el plano principal entre el bien y el mal, por cada planeta existen un sin número de dimensiones dependiendo su grosor o estado de vida los factores varían, así como tu amiga Raven pertenece a Azarat una dimensión de la tierra, nosotros provenimos de otra su extensión es un poco compleja pero tiene como nombre NARNIA y provenimos más precisamente de una larga extinción de ella, su nombre es "INPIRACION" nuestro primer ancestro era un antiguo espíritu de "PETIRROJO" el tenia grandes poderes y uno de ellos era convertirse en una persona común y pasear por la vasta tierra de "AUROM" la extensión de "NARNIA", claro que era la única forma también de comunicarse con otras vidas y justamente se relaciono con una vida marina una Pirata de los mares- todos estaban atentos al relato de la joven

- pero sucedió algo que el espíritu no previo, algo que ni el destino podría haber evitado, la relación de amigos que ambos tenían no era mutua pues la joven pirata se había enamorado del espíritu y un mal día se lo hizo saber, pero la respuesta no fue la que aquella pirata deseaba

-Por siempre tendrás mi amistad, pero… no así mi corazón- fue la triste respuesta del joven espirito

-Porque presiento que aquí viene lo bueno- interrumpió Flash con recibiendo el sssshhh general de todos en la habitación

-Puedes continuar- la ínsito Batman

-Gracias, como iba diciendo, después de esas palabras el corazón de la pirata se rompió, se sabe se conoce una regla general, las mujeres despechadas son peligrosas, pero si a eso le sumamos que aquella mujer era una pirata, con el poder que influía en ella como señora pirata, junto a otros seis señores piratas a quienes engaño y manipulo atraparon al espíritu, lo ataron y conjuraron un hechizo que lo dejo convertido en un humano sin posibilidades de retomar su posición natural, molestos con la acción de los piratas los demás espíritus pidieron justicia a Dios y la reparación del daño, pero el que había visto todo comenzó a hacerse cargo del asunto mucho antes de ser pedido, asiendo apego de su poder obligo a los piratas a cuidar de ciertos objetos que serian camuflados estos al unirse harían que el espíritu quedara libre de la maldición, si alguno de estos objetos era extraviado sería el fin para todos ellos, pero no podrían quitar el maleficio hasta después de dos años, si en ese lapso el petirrojo se enamoraba ellos no podrían retirar la maldición y ellos tendrían que seguir custodiando de los objetos mencionados, en cuanto a la pirata por haber actuado tan lastimeramente en contra del espíritu se le condeno a vivir por siempre en el mar recolectando almas de espíritus atormentados y llevarlos a sus respectivos destinos sin un descanso fijo

-Un momento, según puedo entender los piratas tenían en ese entonces dos años para retirar la maldición y eso si el espíritu no se enamoraba… ¿entonces debo creer que él se enamoro al fin?- una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la pelinegra

-Así es después de los acontecimientos dados el espíritu del "Petirrojo" deambulo sin rumbo fijo ya no era un espíritu pero tenía poderes que nadie más tenia y eso le permitió sobrevivir por algún tiempo, en su recorrido conociendo a personas y cosas nuevas llego a una aldea en la que se enamoro perdidamente, ella era una joven herrera y el petirrojo la comparo con las curiosas aves que se encendían en llamas, "LOS FENIX", era tan deslumbrante y amable que no tardo para que terminaran casándose, el "PETIRROJO" confiaba de nuevo en los humanos gracias a aquella herrera era cierto que extrañaba su antigua vida pero era más feliz con la nueva vida que tenía enfrente, al tiempo tuvieron un descendiente este fue "ARGOG" quien heredo los poderes de su padre con Argog se abriría el primer eslabón de hechiceros pues cuando el espíritu falleció Argog también heredo el diario de su padre que a esa altura era más un libro de conocimientos más que un diario como un toque especial Argog le aplicaría el sello personal de sus padres EL PETIRROJO Y EL FENIX llamándolo de ese modo el libro de la dualidad, en el que se aplicaría no solo el aprender sino aportar algo al diario y con la siguiente descendencia el libro iría creciendo hasta llegar a este enorme libro que ahora vez- le decía acomodándole el libro con cuidado en las piernas a Robín esto le parecía increíble sabia que el libro tenía una eternidad en esa familia, pero ¿cuántas manos habrían pasado por ese libro para aportar algún conocimiento?

-Mereida una de esas generaciones ancestrales tuvo la visión de que a partir de su generación irían apareciendo hechiceros más poderos culminando con "FENIX Y EL PETIRROJO" símbolo de nuestro aquelarre- Rachel suspiro profundamente- creo que entiendes que el libro es nuestro Robín pero este no cumplirá su misión si no tomas la decisión

-¿Qué decisión?- Robín sabia la respuesta a su pregunta, pero le temía

-La de aceptar lo que eres o simplemente rechazarlo

-¿Creí que ya lo había aceptado?

-Una cosa es saber lo que eres y otra cosa e aceptarlo- le aclaro Peig- créeme tengo experiencia con ello

-Déjame mostrarte- dijo Rachel retirando el libro para ver mejor el papiro -si te das cuenta nuestros nombres también figuran en el árbol genealógico- Robín reparo en ello pero noto algo raro

-Un momento ¿RICHARD ALMOND MAXIMILIAM DE TERABITIA?, ¿es broma verdad ?- mas que una pregunta era una suplica

-No te quejes yo no quede en buen término- al oír eso Robín busco el nombre de su hermana que estaba al lado de el

-¿RACHEL ALMENDRÁ MELANI DE INCENDIO?, muy bien ¿en que pensaban nuestros padres cuando escogieron esos nombres para nosotros?

-Yo que sé ellos están muertos como para preguntarles

-Si me lo preguntas yo prefiero mi primer nombre- su voz era determinada anqué asía el esfuerzo de no querer levantarse y estrangular a sus amigos por reírse de el

-estoy contigo- respondí la pelinegra cabizbaja

-¿Rachel?... – la pelinegra se giro para atender su llamado- ¿el Dr. Scott?... ¿Quién era en realidad?... ¿Cómo sabia de nosotros? Y ¿Qué fue lo que paso con él?- Robín no quería tocar el tema de esa forma, pero tenía que saber, porque su hermana había dado con el precisamente, solo sabia por que no estaban juntos, pero porque con el

-Tal vez Henry no era mi padre verdadero- empezó con un deje de tristeza- pero lo quería como tal, viví con él la mayor parte de mi existencia, siempre fue sincero con migo, no me oculto mi origen y tampoco tu existencia, el viene también de "INSPIRACION", era uno de los consejeros principales de nuestros padres y se le confió la tarea de cuidar de nosotros, solo que por un ataque del enemigo tu nunca llegaste a él, siempre se culpo por ello, de hecho es por Hannah una bruja del viento que tu estas con vida aun, ella te dejo en el circo en el que te criaste o eso al menos eso fue lo que averiguamos (no le diría que se comunico con ella, no aun sería demasiado en estos momentos), así nuestros enemigos no te atraparían pero pago un gran costo por tu vida, ella murió atacada por el enemigo, Ágata otra bruja del aire fue la que se encargo de entregarme con Henry , estuvimos viviendo bajo identidades humanas siendo cautelosos para que nadie se diera cuenta de que éramos hechiceros, te estuvimos buscando pero bajo esta identidad- señalaba el antifaz frustrada- no, nos hiciste fácil el trabajo

-Cuando hablamos, dijiste que me buscaste en un Zoológico y que nunca habías ido a un circo, ¿Por qué?- Rachel sudo la gota gorda ante aquella pregunta, comenzó a rascarse la nuca y sonreír nerviosamente

-En un… zoológico- soltó entre dietes al fin

-¿En un zoológico?- dijeron los presentes y a C.B se le soltó una carcajada que fue silenciada por dos zapes provenientes de Cybort y Raven

-¿Saben?, eso de golpear al enano verde ya no se ve tan cruel- susurro Superman a sus compañeros y estos asistieron

-¿Por qué un zoológico?- pregunto Robín ignorando a los otros

-No te molestes, fue un malentendido que en la mañana se aclaro, juro explicártelo con mas calma después-suspiro suplicante- en cuanto a porque, cuando se busco a Hannah se le encontró en tan mal estado que lo único que alcanzo a decir fue jaulas y animales pero ya no pudo decir lo demás

-Intuyeron que estaba en un zoológico- encontró la lógica a esa peculiar búsqueda

-Lo siento… de verdad lo siento, en verdad creímos que te encontrabas en alguno y nos cerramos a a las demás posibilidades- Rachel se encontraba suplicando perdón a su hermano

-Está bien, no hagas eso- pidió Robín divertido con el asunto- admito que si me molesta un poco el asunto, pero puedo superar eso- de pronto el nervioso era Robín ya que sabía que la pregunta que se venía no era fácil, se requería de tacto pero como tenerlo con aquella pregunta- ¿Cómo murió el Dr. Scott?- soltó al final con pena cargada en su voz, a Rachel se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, respiro profundamente para no soltarse a llorar

-Fue Shax, nos ataco por sorpresa… yo era su objetivo… Henry se sacrifico para salvar me

FLASH BACK

Todos habían caído en diferentes sitios de la sala principal Henry Scott fue el primero en recuperarse y lo que vio lo dejo pasmado

-¡No, tu no!- de pie e imponente se encontraba Shax, al escuchar la exclamación de sorpresa y temor las hechiceras levantaron la vista para encontrarse con el asesino de su difunta hermana

-¿Pero cómo?- alcanzo a decir Paiper, indignada con lo que veía

-Debe haber sido algún demonio poderoso- Leo estaba impresionado y atemorizado

-Sea quien sea, el que lo haya revivido debemos regresarlo de donde vino- les hizo reaccionar Phoeve preocupada por sus amigos y familia

-Estoy con ustedes hermanas- pero Peig se percato en ese preciso momento de lo que Shax intentaba, el demonio tenia la vista puesta en Rachel, lo que le asusto de sobremanera- no a ella, es solo una niña

La menor de las Haliwel uso su poder de orbitacion y salvo a tiempo a la adolecente, lo que provoco que este enfureciera, en cuanto las vio de nuevo, preparo su ataque contra ellas, las hermanas trataron de conjurar un hechizo pero este no funciono y Shax aprovecho eso para lanzar a las hermanas con ayuda de su ventisca provocando que perdieran el conocimiento, Rachel decidió atacar con su bola de fuego pero esta impacto con el poder de Shax y ambos salieron disparados en direcciones contrarias, la joven sabia dar pelea por lo que se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió a la escalera para una mejor estrategia

-¡No me vencerás!- aseguro la pelinegra y Shax preparo el ataque y se lo lanzo a Rachel, este lo esquivo por poco pero había quedado algo aturdida Shax aprovecho esto para lanzar el ataque final al lanzar el ataque Henry se interpuso por el impacto directo choco contra la parte alta de la escalera y cayó por las escaleras fue entonces que un pequeño hilo de sangre corrió por la escalera

-¡Henry!- Rachel termino corriendo asía el cuerpo frio e inerte del que fuera su padre- no, tu no… no me dejes- lloro derrotada, al ver eso Shax quiso aprovecharlo pero fue atacado por los nuevos poderes de Leo, quien al reaccionar vio lo que Shax había hecho este al no poder mas se marcho, las hechiceras recuperaron el conocimiento topándose con la mas desgarradora imagen

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Yo era la que tenia que morir y Henry lo evito fue mi culpa- Rachel no pudo aguantar el llanto y comenzó a sollozar- fue mi culpa… no debí haberme confiado… el no…- Robín abrazo a su hermana el conocía ese sentimiento que embargaba a su hermana, el mismo lo había sentido cuando vio morir a sus padres en el circo (o a quien el considerara padres antes de que su hermana apareciera, el había crecido con los Greyson ellos se merecían ese crédito)

-No Rachel, el hizo eso porque te amaba y no quería que te hicieran daño- la tranquilizo lo mas que tuvo- lamento haberte recordado ese triste suceso… no fue muy amable de mi parte

-Eso ya no importa- decía componiéndose un poco de su dolor- perdí a Henry eso es cierto pero… te encontré a ti- sonrió aunque con unas cuantas lagrimas en su rostro- es como se dice comúnmente "CUANDO UNA PUERTA SE CIERRA, LA OTRA SE HABRE" y saber que has estado bien durante todo este tiempo, me hace muy feliz- Robín tenía una serie de sentimientos encontrados y como no quería en ese momento pelear con ellos decidió cambiar de tema

-¿La orbitacion y la telequinesis son mis poderes?, lo pregunto por lo de… tu sabes – Robín tuvo que hacer señas de llamas

-Nuestros poderes pueden caracterizarse o ser iguales según nuestras formas de ser y se rigen por nuestros sentimientos, tu orbitas por que tus poderes vienen de la luz y la esperanza, lo que yo hago es flamear se confunde un poco con el flamear de los demonios, solo que mi flamear viene de creación dentro de la destrucción, el poder de teletransportarte es un poder base para nuestra aquelarre pero la telequinesis, es un poder propio de ti y despertó cuando yo lance el llamado

-¿Qué llamado?- pregunto Raven interesada en el origen de su líder y amigo

- De este- mostro Rachel al abrir el libro y mostrar una página particular que citaba "PARA ATRAER A UN HECHICERO PERDIDO EN EL TIEMPO"- cuando conjure el hechizo lo hice pensado en que tal vez podría regresar a Henry a la vida, no pensé que este hechizo te llamaría a ti, estaba desesperada por volver a verlo pero en estos días me e dado cuenta que no sería ético y Henry odiaba a las personas con poca ética

-La magia no puede devolverte a tus seres queridos de la muerte- comprendió Robín

-Solo te devolverían el cascaron, por dentro no serian ellos, al menos no a los que amaste- sentencio Rachel- Robín… la decisión sigue siendo tuya lo recuerdas- claro que lo recordaba pero era demasiada información para digerirla y más aun para decidir algo, tenía en cuenta varias cosas y una de ellas entre ellas estaba, ser el líder Titán que hasta entonces todos conocían, vivir la vida que ya conocía al igual que debía ignorar su origen y probablemente a su hermana o aceptar lo que era y no solo enfrentar a los villanos comunes, también pelear con demonios al lado de su hermana y sus amigos, había pros y contras en ambas decisiones y comenzaba a sentirse mareado de solo pensarlo

-¿Puedo pensar en ello?

-Claro, mientras lo consultas con la almohada, porque puedo apreciar que estas cansado- señalo Leo con cuidado

-Pero… no tengo sueño- intentaba por todos los medios de no dormir- aun tengo muchas preguntas por hacer

-No debes esforzarte Robín- recomendó John al joven en la cama

-Pero…

-obedece Robín – sentencio Batman, para suerte de el murciélago tenia influencia sobre su hijo- además estoy segura que tu hermana no te negara ninguna pregunta- decidas lo que decidas yo te apoyare en todo

-Duerme lo necesitaras- le indico Batman y el joven líder no tuvo otra opción más que hacer caso y dejarse caer en brazos de Morfeo, sin dar mas batalla

Hola, tal vez el capitulo les pareció algo aburrido y con ciertas faltantes, esas faltantes se irán descubriendo mas adelante, pero en todo caso me gustaría que me comentaran las faltantes que ustedes notaron, para ir dando una mejor dirección a la historia, después de todo les adelanto que Rachel no le conto toda la historia a su hermano y en cuanto vayan pasando unos capítulos se le hará saber a Robín por que se le oculto cierta información


End file.
